Trio Love
by Black666Hunter
Summary: Scarecrow has been making a lot of trips away from base since Libby's death. Where does he keep disappearing to? WARNING - contains Slash & Fetish. Don't like, don't read!
1. Chapter 1

Another day, another hunt that hadn't gone quite to plan and Aloysius was feeling less than his best. Sure, he'd gotten the bounty and been richly rewarded for his efforts, but this particular target had been rough. From head to toe he was bruised and sore, proof of a hard fight against a challenging opponent. The hot shower helped but he knew he was going to be feeling this fight for quite a while.

Dressed in just a light pair of black slacks, he padded out of the main bedroom of their latest penthouse hideaway and sighed softly, gaze falling on Rufus as he relaxed on the couch, sporting a few bruises and cuts of his own. He'd come off lightly considering Aloysius had been forced to call him in for backup, partially annoyed the Black Raven wasn't available for a quick extraction but more grateful that Rufus was close enough to be of help.

Looking up from the repair manual on his lap, Rufus nodded faintly and set it aside, shifting into a more comfortable position on the couch.  
'Come on, you need this.' he coaxed, sitting up a little more and opening his arms in invitation.  
'You're so good to me, Rufus.' Aloysius uttered, walking over and settling on Rufus' lap, sagging into the offered embrace.  
'Someone has to make sure you stay alive.' Rufus grinned; careful he didn't cause Aloysius any more pain as he held him close. 'After all, Captain Schofield is due to arrive tomorrow for his week long holiday.'  
'I haven't forgotten Rufus. Just promise me you won't go disappearing again.'  
'No promises. You two are happy together, you don't need me around.'  
'That's bullshit Rufus and you know it.'  
'No, it's not. You've got Captain Schofield and don't think I don't hear what you two get up to when you disappear into the master bedroom.'  
'And here I thought we were being discrete.'  
'You two are anything but discrete.'

Cuddling closer to Rufus, Aloysius sighed and closed his eyes, soaking up the comfort that always came with being here, safe in the strong arms of his best friend. For now, he didn't want to think about Shane's impending arrival or their pitiful state, he just wanted to be held and protected until it stopped hurting so much. Shane was good for romance, they both knew the pain of losing someone so close but Rufus knew just how to make a hard day seem so much better.  
'It's two different aspects of the same thing Rufus. Shane's good for a roll in the sack to relieve stress and all that but nothing he does can compare to these moments. I can't disappear into his arms like this. He's strong but not like this, not in this wonderful, all encompassing warmth that you provide after a hard day.'  
'I know. No one can warm and comfort you like I can after a long, hard mission. I still miss those nights we spent together but so long as you're happy, that's all I need to know.'  
'I am happy Rufus; we've got a good balance here. I don't know exactly how this all works but it does. I realise it's probably less than you want and likely not enough for Shane to be truly happy either but I think we've found the best balance we could.'  
'Yeah, this is good. I'll admit to being a little jealous about what Shane gets that I don't but in comparison to what I get that he doesn't, it all comes out even I think. I get these hugs and all the friendship that comes with being close for most of the time. Sure, Shane gets the intimate moments but I've seen just about all of that hidden flesh before.'  
'Heh, I won't deny that you've been there in more ways than Shane. I'm just glad I've got someone around who really has a good grip on field medicine and first aid, I'd be dead if not for your help all those times.'  
'I'll admit, I'm starting to get just a little tired of patching you up all the time. Every time you stick your head outside, you wind up with another scar.'  
'I thought you liked my scars. Didn't you once comment about how macho they made me seem?'  
'And in the same breath, I called you an idiot for getting shot again. Seriously, you don't have to prove anything, I know you're macho and all that. One of these days your luck is going to run out, then what?'

Sighing softly, Aloysius shifted again and tucked his knees up, trying to ease the discomfort of his multiple minor injuries. He didn't have an answer, he knew his work would eventually catch up with him but he wasn't ready to pack it in just yet. No one retired alive from this job, as soon as you took your first job, you were destined to die with a gun in your hand. Rather than try and answer such a troubling question, Aloysius just sunk deeper into the warm embrace.  
'Now isn't the time for dark thoughts Rufus, now is the time to just enjoy.' he suggested, reaching up to lightly trace the neatly dressed bullet graze over Rufus' left collarbone.  
'Remember the way things used to be, back when we first started hunting?'  
'I'll never forget those early years. Things were rough back then but we pulled off some great moments too.'  
'Those weren't the moments I was thinking of. I was thinking more of the downtime.'  
'Yeah, the downtimes were some of the best times.'

Almost as if those words were a signal, Aloysius stretched up a little more as Rufus dipped his head, dark eyes sliding closed. This was familiar, they'd had moments like this in the past, moments of reaffirmation after close calls. There had been particularly hard fights, days when they weren't sure they'd both make it out of the danger. At the end of each of those days, they'd found comfort in the one constant in their lives as hunters - each other.

Tilting his head to avoid Aloysius' newly reset nose and his glasses, Rufus gently brushed their lips together, a light, teasing touch, enough to feel those dry, chapped lips but soft enough to cause no discomfort when he bumped the split in Aloysius' lower lip. Groaning low in his throat, Aloysius wrapped one hand around the back of Rufus' head and leant into the kiss a little more, relishing their reconnection. The stress of the day faded into nothing as he relaxed into the tender arms and soft lips.

Drawing away slowly, Rufus grinned and traced one hand through Aloysius' hair, feeling the way Aloysius relaxed into his strength. Humming contentedly, Aloysius curled in closer and tucked his knees up, relishing the time to just be.  
'Thanks Rufus, I needed that.'  
'I know. I'll always be around to pull you back from the brink.'  
'Yeah and for that, I'm grateful.' Aloysius nodded, not quite sure if he was more hungry or sleepy.

Cracking up when Aloysius' stomach grumbled, Rufus heaved to his feet and gently deposited him on the couch before heading for the kitchen to see what was offer. For a couple of bachelors, they certainly didn't fit the normal standards of bachelorhood. Aloysius was the better cook but Rufus kept the place cleaner. Together they kept their safe houses clean and well maintained without the risks of hiring someone to clean up after they had moved on again.  
'Anything in particular?' Rufus called, opening the fridge to see what they had on offer. 'There's still some of that stir fry from yesterday lunch or the chicken bake.'  
'Go the stir fry, it'll reheat better without needing to wait for the oven.' Aloysius replied, easing to his feet.  
'Sit down, I can handle it. I might not be much of a cook but I know how to reheat a stir fry.'  
'I know you can, gotta take a piss.'

Feeling a little better after a long sleep and a warm bath, Aloysius was relaxing on the couch when someone knocked on the penthouse door. Looking up from where he was sitting, Rufus left his partially dismantled rifle on the table and headed to answer the door, not really concerned about anyone seeing him wandering around in a stained pair of old denim shorts. Besides, there was only one person likely to be on the other side of the door and kind enough to knock.  
'Hey Shane.' he grinned, swinging the door open.  
'Hi Rufus. You're looking a little rough around the edges.'  
'Had a rough one yesterday. C'mon in, Aloysius should be on the couch resting up.'

Setting his bag down on one of the chairs, Shane leant on the back of the couch and looked Aloysius over, taking in the neat rows of stitches and bruises all over his body. Closing his eyes, Aloysius reached up to raise his glasses, showing off two impressive shiners, the left one the worse of them.  
'You really did have a rough one.'  
'Remind me to never again agree to take on an ex-SEAL. I know I'm good but that guy was a little more than I could handle alone.' Aloysius shrugged, sitting up a little more. 'We got him in the end but it was a close one. Bastard shot Rufus and came fucking close to dislocating his knee.'  
'That's not even starting on your injuries. Seriously, I lost count of how many stitches I put into your hide this time.' Rufus countered, focus back on his rifle. 'I told you that body armour was about fucked.'  
'And I would have switched to my spare vest but it was still in pieces after that mission in Iran.'  
'Not my fault you neglected to repair that damage. I was busy getting us back in the air.'

Chuckling softly as he listened to the pair arguing good-naturedly, Shane leant over the back of the couch and cupped Aloysius' chin, drawing him in for a loving kiss. Glancing up from his work again, Rufus felt the familiar pang of jealousy as he watched them kissing, Aloysius' fingers curled through Shane's hair and Shane resting one hand lightly on Aloysius' chest for support. They were beautiful together, perfectly matched and so deeply in love. Finishing the maintenance on his weapon, Rufus stood and fled to the second bedroom, unable to bear seeing such a perfect love while he was out in the cold like usual.

Drawing away reluctantly, Shane came around and joined Aloysius on the couch, crawling over him and stretching out with his lover, relaxing into the strong arms around his chest. Shuffling around and getting comfortable, Aloysius worked one hand under Shane's shirt and traced his abdomen, picking out a few new scars among the collection he could feel.  
'I missed you.' Aloysius uttered, nuzzling Shane's hair and inhaling his distinct scent.  
'Missed you too.' Shane sighed, rolling over and pressing Aloysius into the cushions. 'Just a shame you're so beat up, no sex for you.'  
'I might be a little battered but that's no reason we can't play.' Aloysius replied, worming out from under Shane and flipping over the back of the couch. 'Been way too long, why waste the time we've got?'

Grabbing his bag, Shane followed Aloysius into the main bedroom, not really surprised when his world spun around him. Landing on the bed in a tangle of limbs, they fumbled with footwear and clothes, eager to feel skin on skin after months of separation. Sunglasses lost wherever his shirt went, Shane tumbled Aloysius onto his back and reached into his jeans pocket, pulling out the bandana he'd purchased quite some time ago. Trusting in Shane completely, Aloysius relaxed and closed his eyes, fingers working on Shane's jeans as Shane leant forward and lifted his glasses away, stretching to put them on the side table. Lifting his head, Aloysius traced his tongue across Shane's chest, finding one nipple and sucking on it. Groaning in pleasure, Shane pressed closer to him and fumbled for a moment before trembling fingers managed to secure the dark cloth over Aloysius' eyes.

Used to the imposed darkness, Aloysius grabbed Shane by the hips and rolled, dropping him down onto the soft covers and straddling the smaller man, leaning in to catch another sweet kiss, lips parting to Shane's request and sucking on his tongue. Arching into those talented hands caressing his chest, Shane is helpless to resist and he knows it, right hand tracing down Knight's back and slipping into the soft pants he's wearing, cupping that amazingly firm ass and squeezing. Hissing in pleasure, Aloysius brushed his fingers over Shane's torso and finished with Shane's jeans, one hand slipping inside to grasp his firm member.  
'Fuck.' Shane groaned, thrusting into his hand.

World spinning again, Aloysius was once more pushed against the bed, Shane squirming against him until they were both naked, relishing the skin on skin contact as they lay there together, kissing lazily and trailing fingers over sensitised skin. Then Shane's moving again, lips and tongue tracing over Aloysius' scarred and battered frame, nibbling at his collar bone and moving down slowly, reacquainting his mouth with the ever changing body of the man he loves.  
'Shane.' Aloysius breathed, fingers tightening in Shane's hair as the smaller man continued to explore, gentle around fresh bruises and sutures.  
'Right here, babe. Shh, I'll take care of you.' Shane uttered, tangling their fingers together and pressing Aloysius' hands into the bedding. He knew Aloysius was letting him take control, he wasn't strong enough to beat Aloysius if he wasn't in the mood to be dominated.

This wasn't their usual pre-sex wind up, normally they were a lot rougher but after so long together, Shane knew what Aloysius needed. He'd been through hell, pushed far too close to the edge and now he needed a gentle hand to pull him back and let him know it was alright again. This time wasn't about strength and power, right now Aloysius wanted a gentle hand but he wouldn't ask for it, he trusted Shane.

Settling his weight on Aloysius, Shane stretched up for another kiss, barely brushing their lips together. Sighing softly, Aloysius took what he was given and relaxed, releasing his grip on Shane's hands and letting him lead. Picking up on the change, Shane rewarded him with a deeper kiss, tongues tangling together again. Drawing back slowly, Shane went back to his previous fun, nibbling at flesh untasted for months. Arching into those loving touches, Aloysius moaned deep in his throat, wanting more but he knew Shane wouldn't leave him hanging.

Resting on his knees between Aloysius' spread thighs, Shane waits a moment, wishing he could read Knight's eyes but he had his own way to establish what Aloysius was really ready to handle. Lowering his head, he took Aloysius' cock deep into his throat, listening to the howl of pleasure overhead. That tells him more than enough. Deprived of his sight, everything was a surprise, pushing Aloysius closer to the brink as Shane sucked hard, determined to drive him out of his mind. Easing back, Shane switched to licking, reading the twitching muscles under his palms with the familiarity that only comes with a long-term romance. Smiling at the desperate groan from Aloysius when he stops licking, Shane took a few moments to wet his fingers before going back to the sweet torture, spit-soaked fingers drifting lower. Brushing over the tight bud, he's surprised to find it already wet and ready, a welcome surprise and a not so subtle hint on how badly Aloysius wants and needs this.

Moving closer and soothing Aloysius when he whimpers, mostly in desire but there's an undercurrent of pain, Shane paused a moment to slick his erection before grasping Aloysius' hips, careful of a particularly long line of sutures curling across his right hip.  
'Ready, babe?' he asked, pressing closer and lining up but still he held back.  
'Please.' Aloysius whispered, aching and desperate for what Shane was offering. 'Please.'  
'Shhh, I'll give you everything you need.' Shane promised, leaning closer and gently thrusting into the welcoming warmth of his lover.

Back arching, Aloysius cried out in passion, legs locking around Shane's hips to keep him still. Leaning forward, Shane stretched up and caught Aloysius' hands again, squeezing gently to bring them closer together. Returning the gentle pressure, Aloysius nodded slowly and relaxed his legs, giving Shane the room he needed to take them both beyond the brink.  
'I love you Aloysius.' Shane uttered, starting to thrust slowly.  
'Love you too.' Aloysius managed, barely able to speak past his pleasure.

Settling most of his weight on Aloysius, Shane rolled his hips, starting a slow and gentle rhythm. Grunting softly in time with Shane's gentle motions, Aloysius relaxed and let Shane lead, knowing that the next time they had fun like this, he'd likely lead.  
'Fuck, you're still so tight.' Shane groaned, speeding up slowly.  
'Shit more Shane '  
'Shh, just relax babe. I'll take care of everything.'

Breaking down the barriers that always came up after a hard hunt, Shane thrust harder, driving into Aloysius to reaffirm their special connection. Sweat slicked skin sliding together, they pushed for the brink both too wound up to last much longer. Tensing up and starting to tremble, Aloysius threw his head back and howled, spilling between their heaving bodies. Thrusting in again, Shane pressed in as deep as he could, groaning deep as he filled his lover with his seed.

Pulling out slowly, Shane collapsed beside Aloysius with a groan, smiling tiredly as he rolled over and cuddled in against his side. Purring contentedly, Aloysius held him close and panted softly, feeling so much better after a good session with Shane. He felt Shane shifting against him, likely reaching for his glasses so the blindfold could come off. Not ready to leave the darkness just yet, Aloysius pushed him back down and rolled over, curling up around Shane.  
'Alright, if that's what you want.' Shane nodded, shuffling in tighter and entwining their fingers.  
'I'm comfortable like this.' Aloysius uttered, holding Shane tight and closing his eyes. 'Get some sleep, we've got all week to enjoy.'  
'Sounds like a plan.'

Managing to get through the week without showing how much it hurt to see Shane and Aloysius so happy together, Rufus was just as careful not to show how happy he was when Shane was all packed up and saying his goodbyes until the next time they could catch up. Busy with the dishes, he listened as Shane and Aloysius said their tender goodbyes and then he was gone, the door closing on another brief holiday where a contented two became an awkward three.

Sighing softly, Aloysius wandered back towards his bedroom, casting Rufus a sad glance over his shoulder before slipping inside and half-closing the door. Finishing up the dishes and drying his hands, Rufus walked over and knocked softly before slipping inside. This was the bit he always hated but he kept finding the strength to deal with it after every time Shane walked out the door.

Stretching out on the bed, he gently hooked one arm around Aloysius' waist and pulled him closer, a strong rock after every heartbreak. Aloysius kept hoping Shane would agree to stay permanently but Shane kept right on going back to the Marines. Scooting back into the offered support, Aloysius tried to be strong but it still stung to watch Shane walk away, even after all the times he'd done it in the past.  
'Is it ever going to be real?' he uttered, curling up and fighting to keep his voice steady.  
'It's not your fault Aloysius. Shane's got to get his priorities sorted out.' Rufus replied, enfolding Aloysius in his warmth and strength all over again.  
'He says he loves me and then he walks away again. I can't keep doing this.'  
'Shhh, it'll all work out in the end. Whatever happens, I'll always be around to hold you til it stops hurting.'  
'I think he suspects there's more between us.'  
'That's all in the past and you know it. If Shane wants to believe we're still like that, then he's a fool. We know the truth, that's all that really matters.'  
'Yeah, I guess so. Still hurts, regardless of that.'  
'Just relax, I'll keep you safe.' Rufus soothed, adjusting their positions until there was no space between them. 'Try and get some rest, we'll have to get back to work soon.'  
'Already got one lined up, we can start tomorrow.' Aloysius nodded, slipping off his glasses and succumbing to his need for sleep.  
'Hopefully we're both in good enough health to handle another hard one.' Rufus muttered, drifting off and dreaming of how things used to be between them. 


	2. Chapter 2

~^~#~^~+~^~#~ REALISATION ~^~#~^~+~^~#~

Another American safe house, more wounds to treat and a full head of steam, Rufus and Aloysius made the mistake of revisiting the past. Stumbling into the suite, Rufus dropped his bag and shoved Aloysius up against the wall, swooping in to plunder his mouth. Trapped between an immovable object and an irresistible force, Aloysius let his bag fall and grabbed hold, fingers digging into Rufus' shoulders as he was hoisted off his feet and pressed harder into the wall. Wrapping his legs around strong hips, Aloysius knew he was in for one hell of a ride; Rufus was the best when it came to impromptu sex to burn off their adrenaline highs after a hard fight.

There was no finesse, it was fast, hard, rough and exactly what they needed. Keeping Aloysius shoved up hard against the wall and supporting him with one hand, Rufus unzipped them both, worked them out of their underwear and pushed closer, thrusting hard against his friend. They were too full of adrenaline and battle stress to last, this was all about hard, fast and messy.  
'Oh, fuck, Rufus so good.' Aloysius groaned, the hard and fast pace just what he needed.  
'Fuck, not gonna last.'

Voices mingling as they crested the wave, the pair slumped together, trying to catch their breath. Keeping one hand under Aloysius for support, Rufus took more of his weight on his right arm, forearm pressed against the wall. Sagging forward, Aloysius let his hands hang as he rested his forehead on one massive shoulder comfortably.  
'You alright Aloysius?'  
'Yeah, just give me a moment.'  
'Too much after that one?'  
'Nah, just unexpected.'

Pushing off the wall, Rufus kept Aloysius safe in his arms and headed for the couch, tumbling over the arm and getting comfortable, Aloysius quite content to stay right where he was. Sighing softly, Aloysius snuggled closer, ignoring the sticky mess between them in favour of a warm cuddle and a good memory.  
'Regrets?' Rufus asked, adjusting the pillow under his shoulders.  
'Nope, this is good. I know we said we'd try and move beyond this sort of thing but I'm glad we didn't.'  
'One day we might, but not for a while I figure. But you know me, I'll always be around.'  
'I know and I'm grateful for your presence. You're the one I can always count on.'  
'No matter how bad things get.' Rufus promised, content to enjoy this special post-combat cuddle. Nodding slowly, Aloysius snuggled closer and closed his eyes, not really tired but definitely at peace.

Shifting from two to three again, Rufus found it a little easier to handle Shane's presence with the knowledge of what he'd been able to enjoy with Aloysius the night before. Of course, they weren't telling Shane what they'd been doing, it really wasn't his business whey they did in the privacy of the second bedroom when he wasn't around.  
'Must have been a good night, you're still grinning.' Aloysius remarked, helping to sort the laundry while Shane took a quick shower.  
'You know it was a good night.' Rufus smirked, listening out for Shane as he folded their underwear.  
'That's for sure. Are you sure about this long term thing? Usually it's a week here or a few days there, are you really sure you can handle a month?'  
'After the fun we had last night, I reckon I'll be able to handle a month. Besides, I know of a couple places here where guys like us can blow off steam without causing a fuss. There's a particular place called Hot Zone that I really enjoy, been there just about every time we're in the city.'  
'Sounds like the sort of place I'd like.'  
'Nah, you'd be far too tempted. You've got Shane, let the singles in the world have their time.'  
'Fair enough buddy. Just be careful, there's no telling who might be hiding in the city waiting to nail our asses if we stick our heads out.'  
'If I decide to go out, I'll make sure to pack a weapon. The owner of the club knows me well, we've had some fun in the past. He's not concerned if I enter the club armed, so long as it's out of sight and won't spook his regulars into leaving.'

Drying his hair as he headed back to the main area of the suite, Shane paused and watched Aloysius and Rufus folded their laundry, laughing and shoving each other as they did something so normal. It was refreshing to get another glimpse into their normal lives, away from the hunting and training. Cooking, cleaning and now laundry, it was so unlike their usual behaviour.  
'Yes Shane, we do have our less adventurous moments.' Rufus smirked, sorting out the pile of socks. 'By the looks of this, you're up for new socks too Aloysius.' he added, finger poking out the hole in one of the socks in his hand.  
'I'm not the only one who has to go shopping.' Aloysius chuckled, holding up a pair of boxers with a rather large tear in the back.  
'I warned you that bean chilli was a bad idea.' Rufus shrugged, totally straight faced as he went back to folding up the socks, tossing the holey ones off to one side.  
'And you laughed at me when I was weeding the one small garden bed I've managed to keep alive.' Shane remarked, slinging his towel around his neck. 'Scarecrow, save the world every day but still has to weed his flowers afterwards.'

Grabbing the two baskets, Rufus stepped past Shane and disappeared towards the bedrooms, a faint whiff of something catching Shane's attention for a moment. It was so familiar but he couldn't quite put his finger on where he'd smelt it before. Shaking his head in dismissal, he wandered over to slip into Aloysius's warm arms. Nuzzling close, he smelt that same smell and pulled back.  
'I swear there's something going on between you two. Unless there's a logical reason why Rufus smells like you do, I smelt it when he walked past just then.'  
'Shane, there's nothing going on between Rufus and I. He probably borrowed my deodorant or something. I love you, I won't ever go back on that promise.'  
'I know, I'm just '  
'You don't have to explain Shane, it's never easy after losing a loved one. Took me a while to even casually date after I lost Mel, you'll get there.'  
'I do love you Aloysius, you believe me, right?'  
'Of course I do Shane, I can see it in your eyes. I love you, I love you so much.'

A week into their time as a trio instead of a duo, Rufus finished washing up the dinner dishes and wandered into the living room, watching Shane and Aloysius cuddled up on the couch watching CSI.  
'Think I'm gonna head out tonight.'  
'Hot Zone?' Aloysius asked, looking up at him with a grin. 'Have fun and be safe.'  
'What's Hot Zone?' Shane asked, also looking up at Rufus.  
'It's a nightclub I like. The drinks are well priced, the music is good and the company just what I like. Shirts are optional, pants are usually skin-tight and there's more than enough hot male flesh to sample.'  
'One of these days you are taking me to that club.'  
'Hell no, Aloysius. You pair turn up at Hot Zone and I'll be the one to lose out. You'd get all the damn attention, scars and all.' Rufus chuckled, turning and heading for his bedroom to change.  
'That'll be the day Rufus.' Aloysius mused, going back to his snuggle time. 'Don't forget to ' he called, lifting his head again so he didn't half-deafen Shane.  
'Hide the obvious, I know.'

Snuggling back down, Aloysius had no doubt Rufus would be fine out on his own. He was big enough to intimidate most, knew how to fight if he had to, had promised to take a weapon just in case and if he really got into trouble, he could call for backup easily enough.  
'Worried about Rufus going out alone?'  
'Nah, he'll be fine. He's gone solo before, never been a real issue apart from the hangover the next day.'  
'You let him fly with a hangover?'  
'Fuck no, he's not stupid. He'll only go clubbing when he's certain we've got nothing on for the next couple days. He's not one to take big risks like flying with still potentially drunk.'

Both looked up again when they heard Rufus coming back down the corridor, matching stunned looks on their faces at the incredible change in the bigger man. Rid of his relaxed fit civilian gear, he revealed his true figure, powerful muscles bulging under his clubbing outfit. Long legs encased in tight denim that left absolutely nothing to the imagination, highlighting every curve and screaming for attention. Stretched across his chest, the soft grey singlet hugging every well developed muscle and showing that he was a man who took good care of his body. Over this he wore a black leather jacket, chrome accents scattered across the darkness to catch the light and really draw the eye to his massive shoulders and strong hands. On his feet he'd gone for a simple pair of combat boots, scuffed up and clearly well abused but they added that touch of military to his look that just worked.

Smirking at their stunned looks, he ran one hand through his hair and checked he had everything secured inside his jacket pockets. As much as he loved how these jeans looked, he knew there was no way he'd get his wallet in the butt pocket so he'd specifically purchased a clubbing jacket with several internal pockets for his gear. Nodding slowly, he walked over to the hidden wall safe and spun the lock, fully aware that Shane and Aloysius were both staring at his ass as he drew out his Colt .45 and loaded it before holstering it on his belt and making sure it was properly secured.

Letting his friends look their fill, he turned again and secured a spare magazine and a small flick-knife in yet another internal pocket.  
'Don't wait up guys, I'll be home late.' he grinned, flicking out his jacket to cover his pistol.  
'Alright, you have fun buddy. We'll see you tomorrow some time. I'll leave a light on for you.'  
'Whatever time that ends up being.' Rufus nodded, grabbing his keys and leaving the lovebirds to enjoy their night alone.

Beer in hand, Rufus slipped into the crush of bodies on the dance floor, moving with the heavy beat blasting from the speakers. The place was just dark enough to be comfortable but not intimate and the guys all around weren't shy about what they liked. Unlike most gay bars he'd been to, Rufus could afford to be particularly choosy about who he turned his attention towards, his stature and confidence tended to scare away the young tops trying their luck. There was always the occasional stupid young top that would try it but one look tended to get them backing away real fast. A lot of bottoms showed him attention but they usually weren't his type, too small and weedy to catch his eye.

Feeling a strong hand on his hip, Rufus turned and looked at the stud holding him tight, fingers caressing his ass possessively. He was young and cocky, the kind of guy that got any bottom he wanted. Long blonde hair tied back in a pony tail, a ring in his lip and a stern look in his young green eyes, this guy wasn't used to being refused. He was a wannabe leather top, clad from neck to toes in figure hugging black leather and from the looks of things, it was probably brand new.

Figuring if this young top was stupid enough to try it on him, he deserved what he got, Rufus herded him off the dance floor, catching the flash of concern in his eyes. Blocking the little shit from doing a runner, Rufus finished his beer and grabbed him around the waist, lifting him up and shoving him against the wall.  
'If you're gonna grab an ass, make sure you grab a bottom.' he warned, leaning in to steal this young top's breath with a powerful kiss. 'Real men have tried to top me and they've all lost. You wanna fuck, find a dumb young bottom with no clue how to play.' he added, half dropping the young idiot and stalking away to grab another beer.

Clearing away from the bar again, he moved to another spot, joining a couple of other muscle studs at one of the small tables around the walls. One gave him a quick once over and dismissed him as another top but the other was definitely interested, moving closer and smiling, blue eyes twinkling with delight as he looked Rufus over. Returning the look, Rufus made it perfectly clear that he wasn't an easy fuck, he'd fight to top but if beaten fair and square, he'd bottom. Gaze sliding lower, this blue eyed beauty spotted the pistol secured on Rufus' hip and paused a moment then grinned, liking what he saw.  
'Name's Chris. You?' he called, sidling up real close.  
'Rufus. Like what you see?' Rufus grinned, caught in those pale blue eyes under a shaggy mop of unruly black curls.  
'Oh yeah.' Chris nodded, running one possessive hand down Rufus' thigh. 'One way traffic?'  
'Green light both ways, if you're game to try.' Rufus confirmed, used to the coded speech in the club. Traffic was the question of returned interest, the lights let Chris know Rufus would top or bottom but there would be a challenge before the sex.  
'Amber light green light.' well, that took the challenge out. Chris had just declared he would go either but definitely preferred to bottom.

Sure, the words were clumsy compared to other systems of particular identifying items of clothing or a keychain but the manager of the club had noticed his patrons were of the type where red hankies and stuff weren't going to fly and most of them didn't drive to the club anyway. So the code had been set up, everyday words that didn't feel awkward. New arrivals to the club were given the rundown in the front room, old hands swept right through and disappeared into the crowd.

Making his final choice, Rufus grabbed the questing hand on his ass and spun Chris around, pinning him against the table. Purposefully pushing to see if Chris would snap and try to top him, Rufus kissed him deep, mildly surprised to find Chris submitting willingly, hands on the table and welcoming Rufus to take what he wanted. Palming Chris through his jeans, Rufus knew he was going to be a sweet fuck, now it was just a matter of taking this somewhere private.  
'Not here, got enough respect for my bottoms not to fuck 'em in public.'  
'There's a motel just down the street.' Chris panted, warmed up and ready for more but he could see the sense in moving to a more private spot.  
'Perfect.' Rufus grinned, grabbing his beer and gulping it down. 'c'mon, you're mine tonight, boy.'

Blinking awake when he heard something, Aloysius listened intently for a few moments before uncurling from Shane and rolling out of bed, right hand grabbing his glasses and left reaching for the pistol under his pillow. Moving to the door of the bedroom, he cracked it open and moved down the joining corridor to spot Rufus turning off the lamp he'd left on when they went to bed. But something wasn't right, this wasn't his normal post-clubbing return.  
'Rufus? You okay?' he asked, lowering his weapon and waiting.  
'Yeah no.' Rufus replied, appearing in the darkness beside Aloysius. 'Things got a little out of hand.'  
'I'm here if you want to talk about it.' Aloysius offered, lightly touching one arm for comfort.  
'Thanks. I really need a friend right now.' Rufus sighed, heading back towards his bedroom.

Entering his bedroom and clicking on the lamp, Rufus sunk down on his bed and hung his head, shaken to the core and trying to hide. Sinking down beside him, Aloysius reached out and tousled his hair, trying to get some kind of a positive reaction.  
'It was all going fine, I met a guy that was just what I like. We headed to a motel just down from the club. Couldn't have been there more than a few minutes before things got real fuzzy. I passed out, doubt it was the booze, I'd only had a couple.'  
'You were drugged?'  
'Probably but I don't know how. Never took my eye off my drink if it wasn't in my hand.'  
'Okay, so you got to the motel. What happened after you woke up?'  
'That's when I realised just how bad things were going. Chris, the guy I met at the bar, had company, couple of guys I'd seen at the bar but dismissed as not good enough for my tastes. That was a mistake.' Rufus sighed, gingerly easing out of his jacket. 'Little help?'  
'Sure. Just relax, I've got it.' Aloysius nodded, moving to kneel on the bed and helping with the tight leather.  
'Gentle, it's sore back there.'  
'Sorry, I'm trying to be careful with this. It's so tight though, I have no idea how you even get this thing on.'

Finally peeling the leather away, Aloysius gently peeled away the bloodied singlet and gasped, staring at the whip marks across Rufus' back. They could have been worse, logically he knew that but seeing his best friend degraded like this was hard to swallow.  
'I'm hoping it doesn't look as bad as it feels.'  
'I can't tell for sure, I'll have to clean it up to know for certain. There doesn't seem to be too much deep damage though, most of it is just bruising and welts.'  
'Could have been a lot worse. Chris was gonna try to top me, but his buddies weren't strong enough to keep me down. It was a close thing but I managed to get loose and grab my pistol. They took off after I put a shot over their heads.'  
'Well done, you did the right thing in the situation. Come on, you get changed and get comfortable, I'll go grab the first aid kit.'  
'Yeah, okay.' Rufus nodded, working on his boots as Aloysius slipped from the room.

Rubbing his eyes, Shane poked his head out of the bedroom and grasped Aloysius' hand as he went to walk right past. Smiling softly, Aloysius turned and leaned in to nuzzle Shane gently but he knew he couldn't get distracted from the main issue right now.  
'Go back to bed Shane, it's alright.'  
'What's going on Aloysius?'  
'Rufus ran into a spot of trouble, it's nothing we can't handle.'  
'Anything I can do to help?'  
'Nah, it's okay. He's feeling a little fragile right now, best if you hang back.'  
'If that's what you think is best.'  
'If I need help, I'll holler.'  
'Okay, hurry back.' Shane grinned, slipping back into their bedroom.

Talking quietly over breakfast the next day, Shane and Aloysius looked up when Rufus joined them, bleary eyed and moving stiffly. Getting up, Aloysius dug around in the freezer for one of their icepacks, wrapped it and handed it over before heading for the coffee pot.  
'Didn't see that one last night.' he remarked, shaking his head slowly.  
'Wasn't so bad last night. Bloomed into a mess.' Rufus replied, icepack pressed to the bruise across the left side of his face. 'Fuck, I hope we're not called for a job. I ain't up to flying with this.'  
'Big blind spot?'  
'Left side blank.' Rufus confirmed, leaning back as Aloysius set his breakfast on the table. 'Thanks.'  
'How's the back feeling now?'  
'About as good as it did last night.'

Leaning back in his chair, Shane thought about what Aloysius had told him when he'd come back to bed. This was obviously something private between them but he was concerned for the bigger man, this clubbing he did was obviously not completely safe.  
'I know that look Shane. It's not usually like this, most nights I go clubbing its fun for everyone. Some lucky guys gets to enjoy the ride, I get to relax and it's all good. Last night went off script, I've heard about it happening before but usually to dumb young guys who don't know what they're getting into. I was played by someone with an evil side, he soon regretted trying when I nearly blew his brains out. I'll be fine in a few days, no big deal.' Rufus shrugged, shifting the icepack a little and sipping his coffee. 'Not the first time I've come home with a black eye either. It's part of the life around the clubs I tend towards.'  
'The flogging is new but I'm not too concerned about the bastard that dared try that. He got enough of a shock already. But if he dares try it again, he'll have me to contend with instead and I won't aim high.' Aloysius added, his possessive side coming out full force.  
'It won't happen again, I'm not going to fall for that trick twice.' Rufus soothed, confident he'd be able to avoid trouble with Chris and his buddies again.

Finishing off his breakfast, Rufus glanced towards the sink and shook his head, gingerly easing to his feet.  
'Either pile the dishes in the sink or handle them yourselves. I'm going back to bed.'  
'I'll bring you in some painkillers shortly.'  
'Thanks. Just don't go neglecting Shane, I'll be fine.'  
'You know I worry about you buddy.'  
'Yeah, I know. Seriously, I'll be fine.' Rufus nodded, heading back to his room slowly.  
'Relax Shane, you'll still get all the time with me that you want. This'll only take a couple minutes.' Aloysius soothed, drawing Shane into his arms.  
'Go on, he's certainly not his best at the moment.' Shane grinned, relaxing into Aloysius. 'Tend to him and then we can curl up on the couch and watch a movie.'  
'Sounds like a plan.'

Grabbing what he'd need, Aloysius followed Rufus into the bedroom, resisting the urge to smile as he sat beside the bigger man and he rolled onto his stomach.  
'I've been thinking, Aloysius. Maybe it's time we told Shane about the past.'  
'I don't know Rufus, he's still not fully confident in our relationship.' Aloysius sighed, gently changing the dressings on the deeper wounds to Rufus' back.  
'Coming clean will prove to him that you're really trying to make this work.'  
'But if our competitors ever figure out he knows more than he should '  
'This is the Scarecrow we're talking about, he's handled our competitors. Besides, most of the really big threats were wiped out years ago, back when we first met Shane and his team.'  
'What if things don't work out between us?'  
'We're adults, we can handle it. I get that you're nervous about putting all that trust in someone else but if you're ever going to prove that you want Shane for the rest of your life, you've got to come clean.'  
'I guess so. I just I don't want to scare him off.'  
'You won't. He'll appreciate the honesty.'  
'Well, there is one question I've wanted to put to him but I haven't found the right time.'  
'And what's that? No pressure, just if you want to.'  
'It's simple really. It's getting harder to pretend everything is alright when he leaves I want to know where I really stand with him.'  
'Which is fair enough, you deserve to know.'  
'I'll talk to him, you try and get some rest.' Aloysius nodded, setting the painkillers and water on the bedside table safely. 'I'll come check on you a bit later.'  
'I'll be here. Be honest with him, it's in the past but when things get wound up '  
'I will Rufus. Here's hoping it doesn't blow up in our faces.'  
'Confidence will get you a long way Aloysius.'  
'Get some sleep buddy, I'll handle this.' Aloysius promised, getting to his feet. 'Ain't gonna be easy but I can do this.'  
'That's the spirit. Be strong, be honest and let him in, everything will be fine.' Rufus coaxed, getting comfortable and closing his eyes. 'Just believe.'

Barely paying any attention to the movie, Aloysius held Shane close and thought about how he was going to broach the subject of the past with Shane. No matter how he did this, Shane wasn't going to like what he was hearing but this had to be said.  
'Aloysius!'  
'Huh? Sorry, mind drifted off.'  
'What's gotten into you? I've been trying to get your attention for the last ten minutes.'  
'I'm just thinking.'  
'About what? This isn't normal for you.'

Squirming out from behind Shane, Aloysius sat up and got comfortable, watching Shane as he sat up and turned to Aloysius, confused by the withdrawal.  
'You keep questioning if there's anything going on between Rufus and I, anything beyond friendship. I keep denying it and for the most, that's the truth. We aren't intimate, but we have been in the past. It was back before France, before all that insanity. We'd only been hunting a couple years, the sting of losing Mel had faded a little and I was lonely. Rufus suggested it first but I was hesitant, I hadn't been with another guy since basic. He kept offering though and one day it just got too hard to keep denying him. That night, on a dusty old tarpaulin in the shadow of the Raven, he taught me so much, lessons I shared with you.'  
'Why are you telling me this?' Shane asked, reaching for his beer and trying not to panic.  
'I'm trying to let you in Shane, not just at the basic level of lovers but right in deep. What I'm telling you is dangerous information, if our competitors found out you knew, they'd be after you again to get the dirt on what keeps us strong and united.'  
'You're a strong team because you've had sex? Who would believe that's the core of your strength as a team?'  
'Our competitors will try anything to knock us off, we're still considered some of the best.'  
'You're not making any sense Aloysius. I don't care what you and Rufus did in the past, it's in the past and that's that. What I care about is the here and now.'

Running one hand through his hair, Aloysius shoved aside his frustrations as he tried to put these important issues into words but like most guys, he just wasn't great with this sort of thing.  
'Never doubt that I love you, I have since we met and will until I die. But we have a high stress job, things happen that we don't plan for. The day before you arrived for this holiday, we were both high on adrenaline after finishing our last job and things went to places we've tried to avoid.'  
'You're still fucking him while you claim to love me, right?'  
'We're not fucking, we haven't fucked in years. When things explode between us, it's usually up against a wall rutting until we cum. No kissing, clothes on, fast, hard and dirty.'  
'Part of you must enjoy it or you wouldn't let him.'  
'Allow me to demonstrate just what I mean then.' he offered, getting up and heading for the wall beside the door. 'See if you still think it's cheating after this.'  
'Fine.'

Backing Shane up tight against the wall, Aloysius hoisted him up and leant in tight, effectively pinning Shane against the wall.  
'Can you get away without doing serious physical harm to either of us?' Aloysius challenged, thrusting up against Shane to further prove his point. 'After no sex for months on end, how good must this feel?'  
'Alright, you've proven your point. I can't get away without violence and really, it feels too good.' Shane admitted, arms wrapping around Aloysius' neck.  
'It's nothing serious, it's just two guys blowing off steam. We agreed to stop fuckin each other, it's impossible to maintain a serious working relationship after a night of hard sex and the worry that comes with the romantic attachment. We're still friends, those times are good memories for us but we do our best to not go back to them too often.' Aloysius explained, holding Shane tight and returning to the couch.

Getting comfortable again, Shane curled up against Aloysius' side, puzzling through what he'd been told and trying to work out exactly where he stood with Aloysius. Their chosen careers so often pulled them in opposite directions, one bound to follow a strict code, the other free to make up his own rules.  
'I warned you when you first agreed to try this relationship that it was love me and live with Rufus. It'll always be three, it's impossible to choose between you two. But I don't know where you stand when it comes to our arrangement. Sure, you keep coming back but when it's all over, you walk away again.'  
'What would you have me do Aloysius? You said it yourself when we first started dating, you'd never go back to your old ways of being a good little soldier. You're a Bounty Hunter now, I remember your warning about no one leaving alive. Bounty Hunters don't just retire, you said so.'  
'Shane, can you honestly say you're happy with things as they are right now? A weekend here, a week there or hell, if we're really lucky a month together but then we're torn apart again. How can our relationship progress if we're constantly on opposite sides?'  
'I don't know Aloysius, I've been thinking about that a lot. It's never enough, it's hard to walk away but what other choice do I have?'  
'The same choice I have to face. It's an almost impossible choice, but we've got to face it and hope we make the right call. We've got to make our decision and pray we're thinking like lovers and get it right. Love or career, that's what it boils down to. Love or career.'

Struck by how blunt Aloysius was regarding their choice, Shane had to admit that he had a point. With DADT still a big issue in the Corps, he couldn't be open about who he was. Not even his team knew the truth about his preferences, he always had to be so careful. But throwing it all away to join Aloysius and Rufus fulltime, the idea was tempting but he wasn't sure how the dynamic would change if he stayed permanently. Could they find the right balance between them all and make it a successful team effort. Sighing softly, Aloysius tightened his grip on Shane and shifted a little, enjoying the closeness but he had one last topic to broach, one that Rufus didn't know about.  
'There's one other thing I want to discuss, but given your reaction to what Rufus and I did in the past, I'm not sure if I should.'  
'I understand the struggle Aloysius, sometimes I wish I had someone like Rufus when all I need is a good hard session to clear my head. Go on, what's on your mind now?'  
'I just can't stop thinking about what happened last night. Here we are, happily forging ahead with our relationship and he's out cruising to find some random guy for a one night stand and copping a flogging for his efforts. It's not right. He deserves so much better.'  
'Are you suggesting what I think you are?'  
'Well that depends on where your mind just went.'  
'Aloysius, I'm serious.'  
'So am I Shane. What do you think I'm suggesting?'  
'The only constant company he's got is you really but I'm with you and he respects that. The only logical continuation of your thought is to bring him in with us but I thought we were perfect together.'  
'We are Shane, our relationship is great. Bringing Rufus in isn't going to destroy that, I'll only make it better. Everything I know I learned from him and he kept promising that he knew more.'  
'You're eager for this, aren't you?'  
'I already know what it is to love the sexual whirlwind known as Rufus, I want you to taste that truly amazing experience, Shane.'  
'That's all fine and good but will he accept us? There's no point to us planning this sort of thing if he's not going to agree with the plan.'  
'Well, I certainly wasn't expecting that kind of a conversation Aloysius.'

Jumping in surprise, both men on the couch whirled to face Rufus as he emerged from the kitchen, a fresh water bottle in his hand and a strange look on his face.  
'How long have you been there?' Shane asked, not sure how to react to Rufus' sudden appearance.  
'Long enough to know what you two are up to.'  
'Any thoughts?' Aloysius asked, hoping Rufus would agree to join them.  
'Still leaves a few problems. Shane goes back to the Corps and he's the one out in the cold while we're having a bit of fun between jobs.'  
'What else is new? Been dealing with that since we started this.' Shane shrugged, brushing off the first concern easily.  
'Okay, so we go back to the distractions while working. Admit it, you got into some big messes in those early years while we were fucking.'  
'Yeah, I won't deny that. We've matured since then, I doubt it'll be as much of a problem anymore. I don't have to worry about you as much when we're in the field, you've gotten so much better at hand-to-hand.' Aloysius nodded, confident they could find the right balance this time around.  
'I won't give up the clubbing, I enjoy going to places like Hot Zone.'  
'Wasn't even going to ask you to give it up, but if you agree to this you'll be taking us along too.' Shane grinned, wondering what sort of places Rufus went to.

Setting the bottle down on the hall table, Rufus walked over to perch on the coffee table, gazing at the pair curled up together on the couch. He was definitely interested, they were offering him exactly what he'd been looking for ever since he'd stopped sleeping with Aloysius so long ago. But he was nervous about how this would affect them in all aspects of their life. Smile growing, he shoved aside his concerns and reached out to grasp Shane's hands, tugging gently. Eyes widening in wonder, Shane allowed Rufus to pull him up and onto his lap, strong arms holding him close.  
'Two way traffic.' Rufus uttered, ignoring the twinge in his back as he leant in to kiss Shane.

Eyes fluttering closed, Shane now understood why Aloysius called Rufus a sexual whirlwind. He kissed with such skill, one meaty paw cradling Shane's head and the other firm and protective around his waist. Whimpering softly when Rufus pulled back, Shane knew he'd never get enough of this and was so very glad he'd agreed to try and turn a great pair into an amazing trio. Opening willingly when Rufus' tongue traced his lower lip, Shane gave in, hands flying up to tangle in Rufus' hair as their tongues danced.

Eventually drawing away when lack of air became a problem, Rufus felt an undeniable pride at the stupid look on Shane's face, lips swollen, eyes glazed over and hair mused.  
'Holy fuck.' Shane panted, blinking slowly as he gazed up at Rufus in awe.  
'I'll take that as your agreement.' Aloysius chuckled, getting to his feet and stretching. 'Bedroom?'  
'Not that I'm up to a really good time.' Rufus shrugged, shifting his grip on Shane and rising.  
'We'll work something out.' Aloysius replied, following Rufus towards the main bedroom. 


	3. Chapter 3

~^~#~^~+~^~#~ LEARNING CURVE ~^~#~^~+~^~#~

Aware of the hungry eyes that had been following him for the last week, Rufus purposefully pulled out his oldest pair of slacks, the elastic just about gone at the waist but there was still enough hold to keep them up if he wasn't doing much. They tended to sag a lot though, showing off a flash of his crack or a little tuft of pubic hair. He hadn't worn them in a while, part of the agreement he'd had with Aloysius about keeping it professional as much as they could. But now, he practically had permission to tease.

Dishes done, he dried his hands and headed back to the living room, stretching his back and smirking as his pants slipped just a little. Immediately hungry eyes were on him again, following him as he wandered over and leant on the back of the couch, gazing down at his future happily. Reaching over, he snagged Shane and tossed him over one shoulder, racing for the bedroom with his prize. Vaulting from the couch, Aloysius gave chase; glad to see Rufus was finally ready for more than just a heavy petting session.

Landing on the bed, Shane felt so safe as Rufus crawled over him, fingers skimming over his ribs as they gazed at each other tenderly. Leaning in closer, their lips met, tongues swirling together in a slow dance as they relaxed and enjoyed what they had. Now wasn't the time for aggressive sex, now was a time to open up and let someone else into tightly guarded hearts. But it was also a chance for Rufus to show just how patient a lover he could be, totally focused on the beauty in his bed until they were a quivering mass of lust and desire.

Breaking the kiss slowly, Rufus smiled softly and gently nipped down Shane's jaw, lips scraping over stubble softly. Tracing down his neck, across his collarbone and over his shoulder, picking out old scars and newer scratches, Rufus continued his slow seduction, drifting across Shane's chest. Arching into that talented mouth, Shane gasped as he was shown a new patience with lovemaking. Nothing he'd ever experienced was like this; it felt like Rufus was everywhere, touching all his best spots at once. Lifting his head, Rufus grinned at the ecstatic look on Shane's face then bent back to his task, abandoning Shane's nipples and continuing his torturous journey down.

Joining his lovers on the bed, Aloysius stretched out and got comfortable, not touching but still part of the fun when Shane reached out and snagged his hand, desperate for something to anchor him in his pleasure. Glancing across without lifting his head, Rufus shifted his weight and lifted one hand, tracing over Aloysius' shoulder and down his side. Laughing softly, Aloysius caught his hand and brushed a loving kiss across his knuckles before guiding it to a particularly sensitive spot he knew about. Shane practically screamed as Rufus' fingers traced that spot on his back. He didn't know why that particular spot was so hot but whenever someone started rubbing just there, he was helpless to resist.

Still toying with that spot, Rufus slid his other hand down and slid past the waistband of Shane's slacks, palming the hard length straining against the soft fabric. Sliding down the bed, Aloysius lent a hand, working Shane's pants off and tossing them to the side before stretching out again, content with his sideline position. Shooting Aloysius a grin, Rufus leant forward again, lips brushing over Shane's cheek before drawing him into a soft kiss.

Writhing helplessly, Shane was gone, all thought fleeing his mind as he was played so expertly. Tearing away from Rufus' lips, he threw his head back and groaned, so close but it wasn't enough.  
'Fuck so close fuck Rufus.' he gasped, bucking up desperately.  
'Love you Shane.' Rufus whispered; thumb slicking over the head of his dick.

Cresting the wave, there were tears in Shane's eyes as he arched up and screamed, exploding in Rufus' hand. Rolling to the side, Rufus gathered him close and held him as he twitched and shivered with the aftershocks, mind floating somewhere around Saturn.  
'And I thought I had skills.' Aloysius remarked, shifting closer and lightly stroking Shane's cheek.  
'You do, I've just got more.' Rufus replied, loving how right this felt. 'After all, I never tried to ignore who I was inside. Only hid it in the Army so I didn't get kicked out.'

Groaning softly as he came back from Saturn, Shane blinked and shifted slowly, feeling so uncoordinated as he lay there, Rufus moulded to his back comfortably.  
'Back again, Shane?' Aloysius asked, fingers trailing down his arm.  
'Guh.' Shane groaned, closing his eyes again.  
'Nope, he's still in orbit somewhere.' Rufus grinned, quite proud of his efforts.  
'Fuck. That should come with a warning.' Shane uttered, slurring just a little.  
'Hell, we're just getting started.' Rufus chuckled, nuzzling Shane's neck tenderly.  
'Let him rest, this new relationship opens new options.' Aloysius beckoned, catching the grateful look in Shane's eyes.  
'Whenever you're ready, jump in Shane.' Rufus coaxed, slipping away from Shane and wandering around the bed to stretch out behind Aloysius.

Wriggling over to give Rufus more space to work with, Aloysius relaxed into his strength, trusting in Rufus to give him what he wanted and leave him too damn tired to move when they were finished. Taking that trust and silently promising to do just that, Rufus didn't waste time with tender foreplay, instead stripping them both of their pants and reaching for the lube.

Blinking tiredly, Shane watched them together, feeling fresh stirrings of lust and love as they moved together, so confident and sure in their union. Left arm wrapped around Aloysius' chest, Rufus showed amazing dexterity with his right hand, popping open the lube and squirting some onto his fingers before clicking the lid shut again, all without spilling a drop.  
'Gonna give it to you hard and deep.' Rufus growled, hand disappearing between them as Aloysius shifted into position, pulling his right leg forward a bit more.  
'Fuck, give it to me Rufus.' Aloysius groaned, crying out when two thick fingers breached his entrance and struck his prostate dead on. 'Right there.'  
'Oh yeah, you want me bad.' Rufus breathed, working a third finger in and grinning as Aloysius bucked against him, finally remembering how good they were together.  
'c'mon, fuck me already. I can handle it, you know I can.'  
'Alright, you asked for it, Aloysius.' Rufus nodded, removing his fingers and slicking up his cock.

Lining up and sliding forward in one smooth motion, Rufus held Aloysius close as he sunk in deep, raining tender kisses over his neck and shoulders. Tangling their hands together, Aloysius rocked back to meet each strong thrust, filled to perfection and remembering all their wonderful nights together.  
'Fuck more harder god, Rufus.'  
'I know just what you like.' Rufus grunted, rolling sharply to pin Aloysius to the mattress fully.

Finding his second wind, Shane watched in awe as Rufus smoothly shifted their position again, keeping Aloysius tight to his chest as he rocked back on his knees, never once losing his rhythm. Bringing his knees forward a little, Aloysius threw his head back and choked on a scream, one hand gripping Rufus' hand against his chest, the other reaching up to tangle in his hair.  
'Sooo good.' Aloysius groaned, knowing he'd hurt later but it was worth it for this.  
'It only gets better.' Shane promised, moving over to join them, wrapping his hand firmly around Aloysius' cock and stroking in time with their movement.  
'That's it Shane, work him.' Rufus grinned, nipping at Aloysius' neck again.  
'Fuck not gonna last.' Aloysius gasped, coming undone under their combined efforts.  
'Don't hold back.' Shane coaxed, captivated by how well this was working as he moved to kneel in front of them, adding his hand to the tangle against Aloysius' chest.  
'Oh fuck.' Rufus groaned, so close to the edge.  
'Let me see you come undone.' Shane whispered, not even trying to take it all in, there was too much to see.

Shifting his free hand to Aloysius' hip, Rufus thrust up harder, loving the sounds he could force from his normally calm friend and now lover. Head rolling back to land on Rufus' shoulder, Aloysius was barely hanging in there, moaning continuously as he rocked with the bigger man. Thrusting deep one last time, Rufus groaned low and loud, pulling Aloysius tighter as he came hard. Gasping sharply at the sensation of being filled so deep, Aloysius bucked and screamed, cuming hard.  
'So amazing.' Shane uttered, moving out of the way and guiding them down to the mattress.

Keeping Aloysius right in close, Rufus sagged and turned, dropping them both onto the bed without losing his place deep inside Aloysius. Grunting with the impact, Aloysius snuggled back comfortably and reached out, feeling for Shane. Smiling softly, Shane stretched out and wriggled back into Aloysius' arms, smile widening when Rufus shifted to throw his arm over them both. Pressing a tired kiss to Shane's neck, Aloysius stroked his abdomen for a moment before drifting off to sleep, relaxed and content. Snuggling closer and getting comfortable, Shane sighed and closed his eyes, sinking into the warming comfort of four arms around him.

Mumbling incoherently as he stirred, Aloysius flinched away from the open curtains and buried his face in Shane's hair, not ready to face the day. Groaning faintly, Shane twitched and blinked, running one hand through Aloysius' hair lovingly.  
'Morning Aloysius.' he uttered, sitting up and reaching over Rufus' shoulder for the glasses set safely out of the way.  
'Morning.' Aloysius replied, lifting his head to catch a gentle kiss as Shane settled back down and pressed the scratched frames into his hand. 'Thanks.'  
'No way you're getting out of that embrace.' Shane grinned, indicting the arms wrapped around Aloysius' chest and waist.  
'I could but I'm more than happy to stay right here. So long as you're not going anywhere.' Aloysius replied, hooking Shane's waist and pulling him back in close.  
'Nope, this is good.' Shane sighed, rolling over and cuddling in close.

Shifting as he stirring, Rufus blinked and pressed closer, definitely enjoying this particular wakeup. There was something special about waking up buried deep in Aloysius and cuddled up tight. Inhaling their combined scent, he trailed his fingers over Shane's waist and pulled him closer, enjoying the idea of waking up like this every morning they could.  
'Good morning to you as well Rufus.' Shane chuckled, reaching over Aloysius to rub his hip.  
'And a very good morning it is.' Rufus agreed, nuzzling Aloysius' hair contentedly.  
'Couldn't agree more.' Aloysius nodded, half turning to brush a soft kiss across Rufus' lips.

Pulling out slowly with a quiet groan, Rufus soothed Aloysius with a gentle caress over his side before rolling and sitting up, cracking his neck and stretching.  
'You know, we should celebrate this. Quietly of course but it's a good reason to splash some cash.' he suggested, wincing as his back popped sharply.  
'That really doesn't sound healthy.' Shane remarked, squirming out of Aloysius' arms and sitting up.  
'It's just another old war wound. One too many ejections in the early days of learning the hunting game. Took a while to get my head around the differences between chopper and fighter combat. Blew a few fighters before I got a handle on the changes.' Rufus explained, leaning back on one hand comfortably.  
'Talking about celebrating any idea where?' Aloysius grinned, rolling over and leaning up on his elbows.  
'Hmm, what about that high rise place. You know the one, they serve that great Wagyu fillet mignon.'  
'Oh yeah, I remember that place. The staff were tripping over to serve our table, the big spenders aren't so frequent anymore.'  
'Whoa, hold up a minute. No one said anything about fine dining. I only packed jeans and tees. Not to mention the only really dressy outfit I have is my uniform.'  
'Shane, relax. We'll fix you up with a suit, a story and have a great night out. No one will realise you're not some wealthy mining magnate. Hell, you've dined with the President, a night out playing wealthy will be easy for you.'  
'Very funny Aloysius. Seriously, you could have mentioned the idea of a formal dinner.'  
'And have you wear your uniform, not likely.' Rufus snorted, shaking his head slowly as he stood and pulled on his old slacks. 'We'll often go out for a luxury meal on the spur of the moment, we've got the cash to spare. Come on, it'll be fine and you'll be able to sample things you've only dreamed of.' he added, fairly sure they could convince Shane to enjoy a taste of real luxury with them.  
'Aren't you worried about your competitors?'  
'Nope, they're used to seeing us in combat gear and armed to the teeth. Not neatly groomed, shaved and dressed in custom tailored Armani suits. Even with the glasses, I've walked right past competitors and they haven't realised.' Aloysius laughed, rolling off the bed and snagging his boxers from the floor.

Tugging on his boxers and following them out into the kitchen, Shane wasn't sure about the idea of going out in public with both his lovers but they seemed genuinely excited about the idea. He'd trusted them on things a lot crazier than this in the past so maybe this would be okay. After all, how much trouble could they get into if Aloysius could wander past competitors and not be recognized for who he was.  
'Well, I guess one night of excess won't hurt. Just promise me you won't drop this kind of thing on my head again. I'd prefer at least a bit of warning.'  
'Fair deal Shane.' Rufus agreed, drawing him into a hug from behind. 'Now don't you worry about anything. We'll handle the costs and find something that fits perfectly.'  
'Contact Toby, he's the only one that can produce something of high quality before tonight. It'll cost extra but it'll be so worth it for that look of custom-fit instead of off-the-rack.' Aloysius suggested, rattling away in the kitchen. 'He'll swear about the deadline but you know how he can get.'  
'Yeah, I know. He'll still pull it off though.' Rufus nodded, giving Shane one last gentle squeeze before drawing away and heading for the office.

Freshly showered, shaved and hair trimmed back into shape, Shane gazed at the brand new suit on the bed, still awed by the sheer cost of what really didn't need to cost that much. Most of the day had been spent either standing around having his measurements taken and doing fittings or wandering around with Aloysius and Rufus as they picked out the other things he'd need. It really seemed like a lot of fussing for no real reason but that's what they wanted so he played along.

Wandering in just as Shane was tucking in his shirt, Aloysius nodded in satisfaction and delved into his wardrobe, pulling out a suit bag and smoothing it out on the bed. Turning back, he found his shoes, belt and tie, setting them out neatly before dropping his towel.  
'You thought that was expensive, just wait until you've got one of these.' he grinned, pulling on his boxers and opening the bag.  
'Your Armani suit.' Shane noted, just as happy with his new suit but he was interested if Aloysius would ever come through on his promise.  
'Not just the suit. The complete outfit.' Aloysius replied, working into his pants.  
'Everything? I knew Armani made great quality suits but a complete outfit?'  
'Shane, just when I think I know you ' Aloysius chuckled, donning his crisp white shirt. 'Socks, boxers, belt, shoes, watch, sunglasses, suit, shirt and tie; it's all Armani.'  
'Fuck, I can't even wrap my head around the cost of all that.'  
'Don't try, you'll only get a headache.'

Shaking his head in wonder at the expense displayed, Shane finished dressing and straightened his tie, starting to understand that old adage about clothes making the man. He felt richer dressed like this, ready for a night of expensive food and fine wine. He could also see how Aloysius' competitors might not recognise him, he looked so different in his fine suit and accessories. He wasn't a hard as nails Bounty Hunter dressed like this, he was a distinguished man with the wealth to back up his attitude. Lacing up his shoes, Aloysius straightened and walked over to his dresser, removing his battered old watch and setting it aside before opening one of the wooden cases waiting for him.  
'Here, try this on for size.' he called, flicking something towards Shane.

Reacting instinctively, Shane caught the projectile and blinked, a little surprised to find he was holding an Armani watch. Working his old Casio off and tossing it onto the bed, he secured the crisp white watch into place and dropped his hand, feeling the fit.  
'It's perfect.' he grinned, reaching to take it off again.  
'You might as well keep it on, had the band resized to fit you.' Aloysius grinned, eyes flicking to Shane's in the mirror. 'Don't give me that look, I told you I'd treat you right.'  
'I didn't think you meant spoil me with expensive gifts.' Shane shrugged, grabbing his old watch and setting it on the bedside table.  
'I'm only just getting started on the spoiling. Here, got you this as well.' Aloysius replied, flicking something else Shane's direction.

Shaking his head in wonder, Shane just sat on the bed and pulled out his wallet, shooting Aloysius a warning look as he transferred everything from his old cheap wallet into this new black wallet.  
'Any more surprises?'  
'Nope but Rufus might have something.'  
'How'd you know?' Rufus asked, appearing in the door with a small bag in hand. 'Here, it's a start on your Armani collection although I can see I got beaten to it.'  
'Already got the watch and wallet, so what's this.' Shane grinned, flattered by the attention and fully aware Mother would ask questions when he got home. 'A matching belt, thanks Rufus.' he lit up, stretching up to reward his kindness with a tender kiss.  
'Oh, so he gets kisses and I get the look.' Aloysius snorted, selecting a hard leather case from the drawer.  
'He didn't throw it at me, hence kisses.' Shane replied, switching belts and tucking his wallet safely back inside his jacket.  
'These were a special order. I was going to save them for your next birthday but tonight seems just as good.' Rufus added, pulling out a hard leather case and offering it out.  
'Nice touch Rufus, didn't even think of that.' Aloysius praised, sitting beside Shane with a similar case.  
'Now this really it too much.' Shane protested, opening the case and looking at the custom sunglasses inside.

Shaking his head, Aloysius opened the case in his hand and lifted out his own pair of custom sunnies, switching them for the scratched and battered wraparounds he always wore.  
'Yeah, shoulda seen that coming.' Shane chuckled, slipping his on and standing. 'Come on, I'm starving.'  
'Our ride is waiting.' Rufus nodded, falling into step as they left the penthouse.

Week three and things had settled into a comfortable rhythm of love and sex, the trio relaxing into their new relationship and truly grasping what they had. It wasn't always the three of them snuggled up in the bed together, they found it easy to be just as happy when it was just two if one was busy doing something else. Some days were just spent lazing around and ordering room service, others out doing something energetic to burn off their lazy days. Just a few days ago they'd gone mountain bike riding, earning a few scratches and cuts from tumbles on the rough tracks and jumps. Yesterday it was indoor rock climbing, Aloysius' idea, and Shane had found that to be a lot of fun. Rufus had done surprisingly well at it too, his greater reach a big help in getting up the walls. Not to be outdone, Aloysius hit the technical wall and shot up, forgoing his safety line and hanging from his hands at times.

Today was another lazy day, Aloysius was out grabbing supplies and Rufus snoozing on the bed as Shane flicked through whatever was on TV. A soft whimper from the bedroom though and he was on the move, vaulting off the couch and bolting into the bedroom. Bounding onto the bed, he squirmed in under Rufus' arm and snuggled in close, familiar with the problems that nightmares caused. Muttering something indistinct, Rufus shifted and tugged Shane closer, relaxing back into a deeper sleep. Not really tired, Shane relaxed and got comfortable, fully aware that he wasn't going anywhere until Rufus decided to let him go.

Jumping a little when his phone starting ringing, Shane fumbled for it and flipped it open before the high pitch disturbed Rufus. Not even checking the caller ID, he snuggled back in close as he pressed the phone to his ear.  
'Yeah, Schofield here.'  
"Hey Scarecrow. How's the holiday?"  
'Very relaxing. This had better not be Corps business, I'm in no mod for Marine trouble.'  
"Can't a friend call up to see how you're doing?"  
'Mother, when you call it's never just to check up.'  
"Hey, that's not fair Scarecrow."  
'But it's true. You want something.'  
"I just want to know you're safe and being well cared for."

Rolling his eyes, Shane froze when Rufus shifted and started snoring. There was no doubt Mother would hear him and Shane couldn't get away from him before things got awkward. So instead he elbowed Rufus sharply to wake him, hoping the bigger man didn't mind the rude wake up call.  
'Hmmm? What's the matter Shane?' he groaned, blinking slowly as he shifted.  
'Here, it's Mother. She's worried I'm not being well cared for.' Shane offered, holding out his phone.  
'Oh, right.' Rufus nodded, shaking his head to clear the fuzziness as he took the phone. 'Hello Mother, long time no see.'  
"Huh? Do I know you?"  
'You should, we spent quite a few hours flying together to France.'  
"Rufus? You sound like hell."  
'Yeah, the sudden awakening will do that. Shane's fine, he's safe with us and we're taking really good care of him. You don't have to worry about him, he'll come back in slightly better condition than he left.'  
"I'm guessing Aloysius is around somewhere then."  
'He's not here at the moment. He made a run to the supermarket, he'll be home soon.'  
"Obviously you're not going to tell me where you are."  
'Not a chance. I will tell you this much, we're on American soil.'  
"Big help there."  
'Best I can do. Here's Shane back.' Rufus sighed, handing the phone back and settling back down.

Rolling off the bed, Shane stood and lightly stroked Rufus' thigh before leaving him to sleep and returning to the couch. Getting comfortable, he settled back and sighed, still not sure how to explain their unusual situation to Mother.  
"I didn't think you were planning to have a lot to do with those two after France."  
'Perspectives change Mother. I was hurting back then, mourning Libby and trying to find my feet again after all we faced in that mess. Now though, it's easy to relax with Aloysius and Rufus. They're just regular guys, albeit with a lot more cash available than the average.'  
"So you've been getting into fights."  
'Actually, I've only seen one sidearm since arriving this time. It's more lounging around watching football, drinking and bumming around in comfort.'  
"That doesn't sound like your style. What aren't you telling me, Scarecrow."

Looking up when the door opened and Aloysius wandered in, loaded down with shopping, Shane waved and indicated the phone pressed to his ear as an excuse not to help with the groceries.  
'Mother?'  
'Got it in one Aloysius.'  
"How badly beaten is he?"  
'Mother, let it go. Shopping isn't a code for anything, he went out to buy food.'  
'I thought we'd have salmon for dinner tonight.' Aloysius suggested, dragging the cart over to the kitchen and starting to unpack. 'Where's Rufus?'  
'He's just taking a nap.'  
"Did I hear that right? You're having salmon for dinner."  
'Yes Mother, Aloysius said salmon for dinner.'  
"You lucky bastard."  
'You don't know the half of it Mother. One of these days we'll have to all get together so you can sample his food. I don't know where he learned but Aloysius is one hell of a cook. Don't be surprised if I come back a few pounds heavier.'  
"Aloysius cooks? That seems so dull for him."  
'I know, I was surprised to find out too. He's an amazing cook and Rufus keeps the safe houses clean better than any hired maid could.'  
"You're shitting me!"  
'Nope, they really are domesticated. When they take a break, there's no trace of the men we know they are.'  
"Holy shit."  
'You have no idea Mother.'

Putting away the last of the groceries, Aloysius grabbed a pen and paper, scrawling a message and holding it up for Shane to read. Eyes blowing wide, Shane shook his head and looked away, refusing to even consider following that suggestion. Refusing to give up so easily, Aloysius walked around and knelt beside the couch, still holding the message. Shaking his head again, Shane made it quite clear he wasn't going to tell Mother the truth over the phone.  
"Everything alright Scarecrow?"  
'Yeah Mother, sorry about that. I was thinking about our plans for the rest of my holiday.'  
"Anything interesting?"  
'Might go out clubbing next week, depending on what active ideas these two come up with. A few days ago we were mountain bike riding and yesterday indoor rock climbing, who knows what else they might come up with.'  
"Sounds like you're really having a good time."  
'I am Mother, it's been a great getaway so far and can only get better. It's a real boy's time away, everything's under control.'  
"This is Aloysius we're talking about. Things are never under control when he's around."  
'That's not true Mother. There hasn't been a single explosion, gunfight or punch up since I got here and I severely doubt there will be one before I leave. I have better things to do during this time away than pick fights and dodge bad guys.'  
"I know what you're like Scarecrow and Aloysius ain't much better."  
'This coming from the woman banned from every bar within 100 miles of our base.'  
'She what?'  
'I'll explain that one later Aloysius, promise.' Shane grinned, reaching out to run his fingers through dark hair so lovingly.  
"I'll be honest with you Scarecrow, there is some pressing news you should know."  
'Mother, I'm on vacation. I don't want to hear any news from the Corps.'  
"They're assigning us a new junior Lieutenant to replace my Chickadee."  
'What? Tell me you're joking.'  
"Sorry Scarecrow. I hate to be the one to tell ya but we've got a new Lieutenant in the ranks. And fuck me, she's a real bitch."  
'Mother, it's not like you to disrespect an officer.'  
"I respect her rank but there's no fucking way I'll ever respect the woman."  
'Alright, give me the brief. Keep it short, I don't want to waste my vacation thinking about this.'  
"Jacqueline McDonaldson, in rank for all of three weeks as of today. She's as stickler for the rules, has already put Book on report for six infractions, I'm on report for three and the team is absolutely terrified to put one foot out of line."  
'Oh fuck, sounds like I'm going to have fun when I get back to base. She sounds like a real sweetheart, Mother. What'd she get you for?'  
"Personal appearance mostly. My haircut doesn't meet regulations, wearing camo while refuelling my car and something about disrespecting a senior officer. It's crap but she's trying her hardest."  
'Hang in there Mother, you'll be fine. If anyone wants to push it further, tell them you're waiting for me to get back and speak with Lieutenant McDonaldson.'  
"What about Book? He's sitting in the brig as we speak."  
'Fuck. This just keeps getting better. Look, I've earned this time off and I'm not blowing it. I'll call the base CO this afternoon and see what I can do. Don't know how much help I'll be but I'll give it my best shot. This McDonaldson isn't going to ruin our team. We'll break her down.'  
"Thanks Scarecrow. I gotta go, McDonaldson's on the hunt again."  
'Don't let her beat you down Mother. I'll be back soon.'  
"I won't Scarecrow. Bye."  
'Bye Mother.'

Tossing his phone down, Shane swore and rolled off the couch, brushing past Aloysius to stride onto the balcony, sliding the door shut behind him. Leaning on the railing heavily, he hung his head and sighed, mind tumbling with thoughts of his team and those he loved so much more.  
'Hey, everything alright out here Shane?' Aloysius asked, padding out behind him.  
'Trouble back home. I won't leave you guys, not until I really have to but Mother and Book got into some trouble with a new upstart Lieutenant the Brass decided to shove in with us. She's got them both on report with bogus charges that have never been an issue before.' Shane explained, glancing back over his shoulder.  
'Maybe you should go back and fix this.' Aloysius suggested, pressing close and wrapping Shane up in his arms, nuzzling his neck for a moment.  
'No, I've got this time off and I intend to spend every minute of it enjoying the company of my lovers. I just need a minute to gather my thoughts.'  
'We're right here Shane, it's alright. Whatever you choose, we'll support you always.' Aloysius promised, squeezing him close for a moment before slowly drawing away. 'Take your time, I'll be in the kitchen if you need anything.' he added, handing Shane his phone and slipping away.  
'Thanks Aloysius.' Shane uttered, gazing at his phone for a moment before flicking it open and dialling. 'Hello Sir, Captain Shane Schofield here. I just received a rather disturbing call from Gunnery Sergeant Newman regarding a new Lieutenant in my unit.'

Waking up with a pounding head and aching body, Shane couldn't really remember what they'd done the night before. He vaguely remembered agreeing to one last big night before he had to go back to base but what actually happened was all fuzzy. Groaning softly, he lifted his head and gazed at the clock on the wall, blinking a few times until it came into focus properly and he realised it was after midday.

Sagging deeper into the bedding, a memory sequence popped into his mind, a sequence he wasn't sure was more hangover fun or a real event from the night before. A tattoo parlour Rufus' bare ass buzzing black lines on lived in flesh Aloysius sitting there bare-chested more buzzing fresh lines on weathered skin sharp pain more buzzing again.  
'Hey there sleepy head.' Aloysius uttered, stretching out beside him and stroking his hair.  
'The fuck we'd do last night?' Shane asked, leaning into the soothing massage easing his headache.  
'We had a hell of a night, got blind drunk and got tattoos.' Rufus offered, lightly running his fingers over Shane's back.  
'Tattoos?'  
'Yeah, matching tattoos. Don't ask who had the idea, don't remember.' Aloysius nodded, lightly touching the crisp white dressing on his chest.  
'Did we have sex?' Shane groaned, shifting uncomfortably and hissing as his tender ass throbbed.  
'No, we were way too drunk for that.' Rufus shrugged, reaching back to pluck at his loose shorts.  
'Then why's my ass burning?'  
'That's where one tattoo is.' 'One? As in I had multiple tattoos done?'  
'Yes Shane, if yours are anything like ours.'  
'Oh fuck.' Shane winced, burying his face in the pillow. 'Do I want to know what the design is?'  
'One design we know, the other is still a mystery.' Aloysius replied, shifting off the bed and standing. 'Here, have a look.'

Worried about what he might see, Shane lifted his head and watched as Aloysius dropped his slacks and gently peeled his boxers down, revealing two black outlines on his ass, black outlines of hands.  
'We figured out that's my hand on his left cheek and yours on the right.' Rufus added, working out of his shorts and getting comfortable again. 'I've got your hand on my left and Aloysius on the right.'  
'Well fuck, if that ain't a sign of how possessive we all are, I don't know what is.' Shane sighed, staring at the simple design. It was just an outline, nothing overt or identifying to anyone but them. 'So your hands are now permanently on my ass.'  
'We just don't know who went where.' Aloysius nodded, stretching out again. 'Ready to share?'  
'It's only fair to know.' Shane agreed, sighing in relief as the covers were worked away from his sore ass.  
'Right is mine.' Rufus noted, settling back again and brushing Shane's hair back off his forehead.  
'I guess this makes us official.' Aloysius remarked, flopping back out on his side contentedly.  
'Yeah, we're an official threesome.' Shane nodded, thrilled with that idea. 'I guess we should check out the other tattoo design.'

Moving off the bed, the trio slowly made their way through to the main bathroom, definitely feeling the mistakes of the night before but they were satisfied with their drunken union idea. At least these tattoos were in places that could be easily hidden or shouldn't be on show in public anyway.  
'Well, here goes nothing.' Aloysius breathed, picking at the dressing and peeling it away. Of all the designs it could have been, the revealed image wasn't as bad as they were expecting. In old English styled letters, three letters stood out over his heart - SRA.  
'That's actually really nice. Not bad for drunks.' Rufus grinned, peeling off his bloodied dressing to display the same design.  
'I really like the blue, it's more interesting that just black.' Shane added, looking at their identical tattoos in the mirror. 'This definitely makes it official. We're a threesome and no one can tear us apart.'  
'Even if we were drunk when we made the choice.' Aloysius shrugged, still awed by what they were making of their lives. 'You're stuck with us now Shane, there's no going back.'  
'Wouldn't want to, this is perfect. Gonna be a bitch flying back though.'  
'We took care of your flight last week. Had you transferred to first class.' Aloysius grinned, guiding Shane from the bathroom. 'Come on, I've got the coffee pot on.'

Dressed to inspire respect and admiration not only for himself but for the Corps, Shane strode through the airport proudly, Aloysius and Rufus trailing along behind him in their daily wear suits. Head held high, carry on luggage in hand and everything falling into place so far, Shane could feel the eyes of most travellers fall on him but the most important and admiring gazes came from behind, his lovers amazed that he could stand the discomfort of wearing his full dress uniform over fresh tattoos.

They'd already shared a full on, proper goodbye back at the suite, two stunning love bites hidden away under Shane's collar and matching ones on their own necks but they weren't going to stay out of sight and let him leave without one last look back. Time was running short, any minute Shane would be called to board his flight and no one was ready to say goodbye.

The happy trio passed the time in the first class private lounge, sipping coffee and talking about the great time they'd had during the last month. The idea of parting was even harder to stomach now, their love had only grown stronger but until the final decision was made, these separations would continue and the ache inside would only grown worse.

Hearing the boarding call, they stood and wandered towards the gate, Shane sorely tempted to throw it all away and abandon the Corps but he had unfinished business that needed to be dealt with before he was free to follow his heart. Pushing down their desire to share one last intimate kiss, they had to be content with firm handshakes and brief hugs, warm words whispered while they had a chance. Drawing away reluctantly, Shane straightened his tunic and tucked his cover properly, clinging to his regulations in the face of his internal pain.  
'Go on, your men and women are waiting for you Captain.' Aloysius nodded, straightening his glasses quickly before he tugged Shane back into his arms.  
'Goodbye my friends. Be safe, we'll be in touch.' Shane replied, shaking their hands again.  
'We'll see you around Captain Schofield.' Rufus nodded, hating to say goodbye but he had to be strong.

Reaching into one of his pockets, Shane pulled out two small velvet bags, peeking inside one before handing them to his lovers.  
'I'll be thinking of you.' he uttered, turning and walking away sadly. Opening the parting gifts, Rufus and Aloysius were stunned by what he'd pulled off and swung their gazes back to Shane just as he disappeared from sight beyond the gate.  
'Miss you already Shane.' Aloysius whispered, straightening out the gold chain and clipping it around his neck, fingers brushing the Delta symbol engraved on the crystal amulet.  
'Come home safe Shane.' Rufus breathed, securing an identical chain around his throat and hiding away the NightStalker engraved amulet. 


	4. Chapter 4

~^~#~^~+~^~#~ MAKING CHOICES ~^~#~^~+~^~#~

Refreshed and ready to face the troublesome Lieutenant McDonaldson, Shane grabbed his duffle and headed for the exit, feeling the comforting weight of his matching amulet resting against his chest. He'd purchased the set a while ago and meant to send Aloysius and Rufus theirs for previous birthdays but kept forgetting or was deployed and couldn't. It hadn't been easy to get the Delta one but after several arguments, he managed to get what he wanted. He could only hope Aloysius and Rufus liked them and wore them proudly in his absence.

Striding out of the arrivals area, he saw Mother waiting for him; face lighting up when she saw him through the crowd. As soon as anyone else saw Shane, they moved to the side to clear his path, a soft round of applause starting up as civilians praised Shane's service.  
'Welcome home Captain.' she greeted, taking his luggage and turning for the door.  
'Thanks Mother.' he grinned, following her outside. 'It's nice to be back.'  
'So how are those two crazy friends of ours?'  
'Doing great actually. Work's been treating them fairly good for a change. I've got some photos to show you to prove what I was telling you on the phone.'  
'It'll have to wait Captain; we've still got Lieutenant McDonaldson to worry about.'  
'Mother, drop that Captain stuff. Far as I'm concerned you're my equal and I'll fight anyone who thinks otherwise. C'mon, just once.'  
'No can do, Sir. Lieutenant McDonaldson made that quite clear. One more step out of line and I'm in big trouble with her.'  
'That woman is really starting to get on my nerves. Come on, back to base and I'll set her straight personally.'  
'Yes, Sir.' Mother nodded, setting his luggage in the back of her car and climbing in behind the wheel.

Relaxing as the engine fired up, Shane sighed and slid his glasses off, gazing at Mother calmly. This was out of control; McDonaldson had to go before his team was completely torn apart. He'd only been gone a month and already Mother was refusing to call him Scarecrow and Buck, well he didn't know about Buck's condition yet.  
'What else have I missed Mother?'  
'Buck's still banged up; McDonaldson is gunning for him hard.'  
'Fuck, so much for easing into work again. Alright, I'll deal with her first up.'

Falling silent, Shane thought about how to confront McDonaldson and get her out of his unit before things really got out of hand and he lost a great team.  
'So, what's the real deal with you and those two crazy friends of ours?'  
'I already told you Mother, we were just hanging out like guys do. There's nothing sinister going on.'  
'That's not what I asked, Sir.'  
'I know but you're just going to have to trust me Mother. I know what I'm doing.'  
'I hope so, Sir. Those two are trouble; I don't think you need me to remind you of the trouble in France.'  
'I'd rather not think of France right now, Mother. I know that anniversary is coming up, I've never forgotten the date and I never will.'  
'I'm just watching out for you, Sir.'  
'I know Mother and I'm grateful. I just need you to trust me on this, I'll explain everything but now isn't the right time. I have to focus on getting rid of McDonaldson but once things are settled, I will tell you the full truth about all of it.'  
'Sounds good, Sir.'

Flashing their ID's and driving onto the base, Mother headed straight for Shane's apartment. Shifting a little, Shane found it hard to think of his little apartment as home, it would never really be home without Aloysius and Rufus around to make it home. The only place Shane felt at home and comfortable was in their embrace, safely tucked away from the world that constantly looked to him for salvation. Without them, life seemed to cold and empty. Friendship couldn't fill that void, not anymore.  
'Here you go Sir, safely home again.'  
'Thanks for the lift Mother.' Shane grinned, climbing out and retrieving his bags. 'Give me a few minutes to shower and change and I'll go see what can be done about Buck.'

Opening the door, he froze in shock as his team bounded out of their hiding places with a shout. Blinking in disbelief, Shane took a moment to digest what he was seeing. His apartment was festooned with balloons and streamers, his unit so happy to have him back and there in the middle was an unfamiliar face.  
'Mother!'  
'Sorry Scarecrow, couldn't resist.' she laughed, clapping him on the shoulder. 'Ain't right without you around.'  
'I'm guessing that's Lieutenant McDonaldson.' he continued, pointing to the redhead in the middle.  
'You got it Scarecrow. She's one hell of a Marine, slotted right in without a fuss.'  
'Mother run!' Shane growled, setting his luggage down and turning.  
'Aw hell!' Mother yelped, spinning and racing away from him.  
'Yeah, aw hell is right Mother!' Shane warned, sprinting away after her.  
'I got your gear!' Book called after him, walking over to collect the abandoned bags and taking them through to the bedroom.

Sprinting across the base after Mother, Shane quickly ate up her head start and came up beside her, sticking his foot out and tangling up her ankles. Going down hard, Mother reached for his ankle but he was too quick, darting away from her reaching hand and racing back towards his apartment.  
'Too slow Mother.' he taunted, glancing back over his shoulder at her.  
'I'll get you for that Scarecrow!' Mother promised, scrambling up and giving chase.  
'Never gonna happen Mother.'

Bolting back inside and weaving through his friends, Shane disappeared into his bedroom and shut the door. Working out of his uniform and hanging it up neatly, he wiped more of the tattoo cream into his fresh marks and pulled on his cleanest utilities. As much as he hated to do it, he removed his gold and crystal necklace and hung it on the lamp beside his bed, knowing that was the closest he could keep it now.

Straightening his uniform, he returned to the party and wandered over to his new Lieutenant. He was reserving his judgement on her, she seemed alright but only time would tell if she was really as good as Mother had said. She was easy on the eye, red hair pulled up into a tight braided bun, green eyes dancing with delight and a faint dusting of freckles on her cheeks.  
'Captain Schofield, a pleasure Sir.'  
'Lieutenant McDonaldson, I've heard interesting things about you.'  
'No, I didn't write Book up for anything, I didn't write Mother up either. It was all part of the joke.'  
'Hardly a joke, Lieutenant. I spent the last week of my vacation thinking up dozens of ways I could get you thrown out of my unit.'  
'Mother said you'd see the funny side.'  
'Yeah, well Mother wasn't expecting me to come back with the last vestiges of a hangover.'  
'A hangover? What the hell have you been getting up to on vacation Scarecrow?' Mother called, coming up beside them.  
'Tone it down Mother, still got a headache. Yes, a minor hangover. Yesterday was so much worse. We went on one hell of a bender, none of us clearly remember exactly what the fuck happened.' Shane admitted, waving off the beer Buck offered him.  
'Those two are a bad influence on you, Scarecrow.'  
'Mother, we were all wasted. Knight got to the point where he couldn't stay on his feet, the knees in his jeans were completely gone the next day.'  
'Damn, now that's one hell of a night.'  
'I can't say much, tore up my better jeans as well. Don't ask me how, I don't remember.'  
'Sounds like a really great night out.'  
'Hardly, Jacqueline. It was fun but I prefer to remember any nights out drinking I have.'

Tattoos all healed up, Shane was still looking for the right moment to tell his closest friends the truth. So far he'd managed to avoid any awkward questions regarding his tattoos. It hadn't been easy, he'd had to avoid taking public showers, stop wandering around without a shirt even in his own apartment and keep dodging Mother's persistent questions about his time away with Aloysius and Rufus.

But he'd finally decided to just be open with her and come clean. He'd called his lovers and asked for their help, not sure he wanted to go through this alone. Unfortunately things were busy for them and they couldn't get back to America anytime soon but they were able to set aside an hour for a vid conference so at least they were part of this big moment still.  
"Shane, sit down before you wear a groove in the floor. Everything will be fine."  
'You don't know that for sure Aloysius.'  
"Chill out. This is Mother we're talking about, she isn't going to turn on you for this. She cares about you way too much."  
'Yeah, I know. I'm just nervous about this, it's a big step Rufus.'  
"This is the easy bit, you've still got to tell her about us."  
'Thanks for the reminder Aloysius.' Shane groaned, flopping down on the couch.

Hearing the knock on his door, he sat up and called for his guest to enter as he got comfortable, glancing to Aloysius and Rufus for support as Mother walked over and sat beside him.  
'What'd you want to talk about Scarecrow?' she asked, slinging one arm around his shoulders.  
"Hey Mother, long time no see."  
'Well hey there Aloysius.' she grinned, dropping her arm and leaning forward to gaze at the laptop screen.  
"We're both here Mother."  
'Hi Rufus. Missed you guys last Christmas.'  
"Sorry about that, we were flat out in Germany."  
'Mother, there's something I need to tell you. Something very important.'  
'You know you can tell me anything.' Mother nodded, sitting back and turning her full focus to him.

Shaking hands clenched in his lap, Shane glanced at the pair on the screen as he gathered up his courage. Technically this was his first coming out, Aloysius had figured it out on his own and before the Corps, he'd always played straight to keep his family happy.  
"It's okay Shane, just relax."  
'You know what this is all about?'  
"Of course we do Mother. We're here for the moral support, not to hear the announcement."  
'Nice to know Rufus.'  
'this isn't easy for me, I've been thinking about it a lot and I know it's time to tell you the truth but it's hard to consider it after all the time I've spent hiding. This might not be easy for you to hear but you deserve to know, you've been such a great friend over the years. I just hope you'll still respect me after you know the truth.' Shane sighed, glancing at the screen again and trying to relax. 'Mother, I'm gay.'

The silence was so thick as they waited for Mother's reaction. She was just sitting there, staring at Shane in disbelief. So far she wasn't screaming or walking away so maybe, just maybe, she'd accept this news and nothing serious would change.  
'But, what about my little Chickadee? I thought you really loved her.'  
'I tried so hard to really love her Mother but in reality, she was just camouflage and she knew that. I couldn't be the man she needed me to be but I gave it my best shot.'  
'So basically, you used her.'  
'She knew, I never said anything but she knew. I've never actually told anyone before, anyone else who knows figured it out.'  
'Libby was a great woman, she deserved better than to be used like that Scarecrow.'  
'I know, Mother. I was trapped, I had to cover my ass before someone else figured it out. I couldn't let DADT be the end of my career, there was so much more I could achieve. I spread the rumour I was going to propose to silence the last few doubters and after her death, they never started up again. It was wrong, I know, but it was my only real choice.'  
"Mother, Shane did the best he could in a bad situation. It's not his fault. If you want a villain, hate the military for making homosexuality out to be something evil."  
'Believe me, Mother, if I could go back and do it all again, I wouldn't have even started with Libby. She didn't deserve the trouble she got. I will forever regret what happened.'

Shaking her head slowly, Mother really wasn't sure what to think of this big reveal. She'd always suspected Shane was hiding something from her but this was a big jump from the minor issues she was expecting.  
'Why are you telling me this now? You've kept the secret for so long, why tell me at all?'  
'Because you wouldn't let it go. I was once fully prepared to serve my time with dignity and wait to reveal who I am inside. But things have changed, I'm not willing to wait another five years to be who I truly am.'  
'Wouldn't let what go?'  
"Us or more specifically, Shane's vacations with us."  
'That's about as clear as mud, Aloysius.'  
"Mother, just how many gay guys do you know?"  
'Apart from Scarecrow, three. One of Ralph's truckin' buddies and his partner and the store clerk at the gas station. Why's that, Rufus?'  
"Well, you can add two more to the list. Us."  
"Rufus! Hardly the subtle way to do the job." Aloysius yelped, stunned by Rufus' big move.  
'And I thought I talked my way into trouble.' Shane remarked, eyes blowing wide.  
'Both of you? Well fuck me, that's a surprise. Always thought of you both as good old American boys.'  
"It's not always painfully obvious Mother. I've had plenty of practise hiding my sexuality."

Rolling off the couch, Shane padded into his dingy little kitchen and grabbed a couple beers, listening to Mother talking with his secret lovers about their homosexual experiences.  
"Hey Shane, where'd you go?"  
'Chill out Aloysius, I went to grab a beer. Not that I'm drinking much anymore.' Shane rolled his eyes, returning to the couch and handing Mother a beer. 'That night, fuck me we must have had fun.'  
"Don't tempt me Shane, I can be at your door tomorrow night."  
"Is the bed big enough for everyone?"

The spray of beer from Mother's mouth was absolutely hilarious, sending the men into fits of laughter as she wiped her mouth and glared at them.  
"What's the distance on that?"  
'Came close to the kitchen door I reckon.'  
'Shut up, the lot of ya.' Mother growled, slumping back on the couch. 'It's all your fault.'  
"Our fault? Mother, we're innocent in this."  
'Innocent my ass.' Mother snarled, sipping at her beer.  
'Alright you two, enough teasing Mother.' Shane laughed, grabbing his beer again and tucking his legs up.  
"But it's so much fun."  
'I know Aloysius, but come on, there's serious business to discuss.'  
"Alright, alright. Be right back." Aloysius nodded, disappearing off to the right. "Hey Rufus, you want anything while I'm up?"  
"Got anymore of last night's roast?"  
"Yeah, I got it covered."  
'You look so different without the beard, Rufus. Less of a scoundrel and more respectable.'  
"Thanks Mother. Feels a little weird to be clean shaven but I'll get used to it. Just wanted a change, really."  
'It suits you.'  
'I've often wondered how you'd look all scruffed up, Scarecrow.'  
"Don't ask Mother, we've seen it and it ain't pretty."  
'He's right Mother, it's not a good look. Tried it once, couldn't stand the itch.'

It seemed so normal to be sitting around like this, talking with his lovers and Mother in such a relaxed setting. There was something homey about it, only bolstered when Aloysius returned and set a plate of sandwiches in front of Rufus.  
'They really are domesticated.'  
'This is nothing Mother. Their manners are impeccable, when the situation requires.'  
"Hey, my mother raised a gentleman. I just choose not to display my better side."  
"Unless you absolutely must or there's a good reason."  
'Like that night at the restaurant?'  
"Now that was a fun night. I thought you were going to pass out when the mains arrived."  
'Oh come on, I can't afford that stuff on my salary. Wagyu beef, blue fin tuna and lobster, way outside my price range.'  
"Not to mention the wine, caviar, oysters and other delicacies."  
'Well yeah, all that stuff too. It was a good night, I really enjoyed every minute of it.'  
"We know. You left your suit behind."  
'I figured it'd be safe with yours. Not like I need it around these parts, Rufus.'  
"We figured as much, it's all cleaned and waiting for the next time you might need to pull it out."  
'Thanks Aloysius.'  
"Noticed you took the other gear though."  
'Of course, those are special. Don't really have much use for them but occasionally I'll splash out and show off what I've got.'  
'Uh, for those of us who don't know what's going on?' Mother cut in, gaze flicking from the laptop to Scarecrow and back again.  
'I've got a few special presents from these two, they're locked away in my bedroom safely. A watch, wallet, belt and sunglasses, all Armani branded.' Shane explained, still so proud and amazed to own just those four items. 'Aloysius gave me the watch and wallet, the glasses and belt are from Rufus.'  
'Holy shit, are you for real? Armani is really expensive.'  
"We can afford it Mother and really, Shane deserves something nice."

Shifting on the couch again, Shane flushed a little and grinned, figuring if they wanted to spoil him with expensive gifts, he really couldn't argue. He couldn't compete with their lavish gifts, his modest salary just wouldn't allow it but he gave the very best he could.  
'Guys, since we're past the first hurdle I think we should go for broke.'  
"Shane, are you sure? This is a big decision."  
'Aloysius, I've made my choice. I just have to finish organising everything. I know what I want.'  
"This could all blow up in our faces Shane. Think about what you're risking."  
'I have thought about it Rufus, every bloody day. I don't want to think about it anymore, I want to follow through and do what I've been thinking about. The choice was taken out of our hands the night we went on our bender and made that one fateful choice.'  
"It'll take some time to organise things on our end but if you're absolutely sure about this Shane."  
'I am Aloysius, I want to do this.'  
"Rufus?"  
"Hey, I made my position in all of this perfectly clear last night. I'm in the background, it's you two that need to figure out what you're doing. Shane's a fucking hero to the American people and you're still a wanted man in a few circles, I'm nothing important to anyone outside our friends. Whatever you two decide is just fine with me, really."  
'And there's the biggest problem I've got to deal with. The Corps isn't going to just let their favourite hero walk away.'

Listening to the conversation, Mother wasn't sure she liked where it was going. This didn't sound like the Scarecrow she knew. He loved the Corps, there's no way he'd consider leaving. He was a dedicated Marine, this was his home. Surely she could convince him not to go tearing off on some crazy idea that made absolutely no sense what so ever. He wouldn't just up and leave them, would he?  
'Scarecrow, what exactly are you planning?'  
'We'll get to that Mother. First, I want you to wrap your mind around something else.'  
"How are we playing this, Shane?"  
'Slowly, Aloysius. This is going to cause trouble, no matter how we do it.'  
"By your lead, Shane."  
'Okay, what's the next big thing to try and wrap my mind around. I'm still a little shocked that you're gay.'  
'Just relax Mother, it all links together.'  
"Rufus, don't even say it. You already dropped one bombshell that could have waited."  
"I was just going to ask about the ink."  
'One yes, the other stays between us.' Shane nodded, watching Mother's face for a reaction. 'Yes Mother, I went out and got a tattoo. It's a shock, I know but in my defence, I was drunk.'  
"We were all wasted that night."  
'Homosexuality, tattoos and drinking this is going to be a long fucking day.' Mother groaned, trying to relax but she wasn't sure she liked where this was going.

Shedding his utilities shirt, Shane crossed his legs and turned to face Mother properly, reaching out to move the laptop to a better angle so everyone was still involved with this conversation. He would have preferred to have Aloysius and Rufus physically with him for this but he had to do the best with the bad hand he'd been dealt.  
'Mother, you've always watched my back, right back when I was a fresh Lieutenant with no idea about running a ground Marine team. You were always there, a surrogate maternal figure that dispensed the kind of advice I really needed. Once I'd started showing an interest in Libby, you pushed for me to really give it a shot, proof that you were the kind of person I could trust. You've told me before that all you wanted was for me to be happy. I know you were worried about me after Libby died and then so thrilled when I started bouncing back properly. It wasn't easy on any of us but we stuck in there.'  
'I don't understand Scarecrow, what are you getting at?'  
'I found my happiness again but it wasn't because of you or Ralph or even Buck. I found my happiness in the arms of someone I could trust, had trusted and been repaid with loyalty and trust. It was a little awkward at first as we both learned a dance we'd ignored for years but we got it and we're both better people for finding the steps. Mother, I found my happiness in Aloysius.'  
'You and Aloysius? That's what you've been hiding from me all this time. I thought you knew you could trust me with these sorts of things.'  
'I do trust you Mother but I was scared to admit I wasn't the perfect figure always saw me as. You said it yourself, I'm not a Brad or a Chad or a Warren. I'm the Scarecrow. The fucking Scarecrow. I'm more than an ordinary guy. Which is why you've never treated me like an ordinary guy?'  
'I remember, Scarecrow. That was the first and only time I've ever called you by name.'  
'You were right though, I'm not an ordinary guy. Of all the people that I could have found new love and happiness with, I found Aloysius. Just as emotionally scarred, mind filled with memories of a beautiful woman taken before her time, a deep longing to find the one that could make all the pain disappear and most of all, someone to hold when the pain got too much to handle. I found all of that with Aloysius, all of that and so much more. We're crazy people, sure but our relationship is all the stronger for what we've endured.' Shane nodded, glancing at Aloysius and noticing the faint colour in his cheeks.  
"I knew from the first time I met Shane that he was so much like me but I didn't think I'd ever be able to let someone into my heart again. Not after Mel and our baby. But little by little, he wormed his way in and there he stayed. Our first date wasn't planned, Shane needed a place to shelter after Libby and he found me by fluke. I took him back to the hotel and let him stay, he's never really left since that night."  
'You've been together all this time?'  
'Every vacation I've gone on since Libby's death, I've found my way back to Aloysius. Usually only takes one text message to find out where he is. Every time, there's a car waiting at the airport and I know I can relax. I'm safe, I'm protected and for a little while, I don't have to be the strong one. But on this last trip away, things changed again. Changed for the better and I learned what true, unbreakable love is all about.'

Doing her best impersonation of a fish, Mother held her hand up to stop Shane from continuing as she tried to absorb what had already been said. Not only was he gay but he'd been involved with Aloysius ever since Libby's death, slipping away for another romantic rendezvous every chance he got. But really, Mother couldn't fault him for having another go at love, he deserved his happiness.  
'Alright, I'm with you still. This is a lot to take in but I'm hanging in there.' Mother nodded, gaze swinging back to Aloysius and Rufus. 'So where do you fit into all of this, Rufus?'  
"I was just glad Aloysius had someone to look after him, someone who could be there for him and help him in ways I couldn't. I had my own ways of getting my needs met, everything worked between us and we were happy. But during the last vacation Shane spent with us, things changed for all of us. After a rough night out clubbing, Aloysius and Shane came to a decision that left me shocked but happy. They opened their arms, hearts and bed to a third."  
'Wait a minute all three of you now?'  
"Yes Mother, all three of us. It took some juggling to work out the new dance with three but we're so much closer now that we've taken this step." Aloysius confirmed, leaning into the hand running through his hair.  
'Holy shit. I can't even wrap my head around three men in a bed.'  
"Don't try too hard Mother, we're still wrapping our heads around all of this. Not that we're regretting it but it's definitely tricky to balance everything. It's only made harder by Shane's frequent absences from the relationship but we understood he'd be absent at times."

Giving up on trying to figure out how they managed to make their relationship work, Mother grinned and nodded slowly. She wasn't fully convinced about all of this but if Shane was as happy as he said, then maybe this wasn't such a bad arrangement.  
'You lied to me about something else, didn't you Scarecrow? When you came back, you told me you were sore after sleeping on a crappy bed.'  
'You got me there Mother. I was sore because of my new tattoos. One I will show you, the other is private between the three of us and I pray no other Marine ever sees it. Somehow I doubt my luck will hold though.'  
'I still can't believe you got a tattoo. But compared to everything else, that's the least of the issues.'  
"You got that right Mother. Tattoos are no big deal, I don't get why so many people don't like them." Aloysius grinned, showing the modified tattoo on his arm. The eagle was still there, along with "sleep with one eye open" but the "Brandeis" was gone, hidden under a band of braided fire.  
'That's a story for another day Aloysius.' Shane warned, removing his tee-shirt and holding it to cover the deep blue ink he wore. 'Ready Mother?'  
'Go on, I can handle this.' she nodded, nervous about the reveal but she had faith in Shane.

Dropping the shirt, Shane sat up straighter and turned a little so Mother could truly appreciate the strong lines and powerful curves of their promise. Gazing at the design, Mother smiled faintly and nodded, actually quite surprised by the design. She'd expected something with less style, considering Shane had admitted they'd all been blind drunk when they'd had them done. But these letters were just like the men that had chosen the design, strong and bold but still reserved.  
'I know, I was stunned by the design as well. It's absolutely perfect.' Shane grinned, pulling his tee-shirt on again. 'We all got the same design, in pretty much the same spot.'  
'It's not what I was expecting but it's nice Scarecrow.'  
"You're still not sure what to make of all this, are you Mother?"  
'Fuck no, I had no idea any of you were so inclined.'  
"Don't try and take it all in at once Mother."  
'There's one thing I still don't get.'  
'Why do I want to walk away from the Marines?' Shane nodded, picking up on Mother's concern. 'DADT, I can't be who I really am while I'm restrained by DADT.'  
'So just like that you're gonna leave us?'  
'Mother, I've earned the right to be who I am inside. I've done the impossible five times; Antarctica, Utah, Chameleon Missiles on Kormoran Tankers, Grant Island and Dragon Island. I'm tired of being the go-to-guy for every damn emergency. Why do I have to be the one called on every time something goes wrong somewhere in the world?'

Getting off the couch and disappearing towards his bedroom, Shane left his lovers to talk with Mother, hopefully they could convince her this was the right move. Stunned by Shane's abrupt departure, Aloysius sighed and shook his head slowly.  
'You know something about this, don't you Knight?'  
"Mother, I've known about this particular battle for years. You can't hate me for this coming out now, he's been struggling with this particular problem since before we started dating. Shane's no fool, he knows he can't have a successful career as a distinguished Marine and enjoy an open relationship with us. It's not an easy choice to make but by the sounds of things, he's made his decision."  
"This was bound to come out sooner or later, it was only a matter of time before it got too much for Shane to handle. Look at it this way, Mother, at least he hasn't openly admitted he's gay to the Corps. He wants this to go smoothly."  
'I don't want to lose him. He's one of the few officers I would follow to the end.'  
"You won't lose him Mother. Look, we'll be wrapped up here soon, shouldn't take more than 18 hours to finish what we started. When we're done, we'll head back your way and talk about this face-to-face. Discussing this sort of thing over the internet is so impersonal."  
'Yeah, alright then.' Mother nodded, listening for any sign of Shane coming back.

Padding back into the main room, Shane sunk back down on the couch and tucked one knee to his chest, his posture a clear sign to Aloysius and Rufus.  
"Uh, Mother "  
'I know that look, Rufus.' Mother sighed, glancing at Shane. 'Whenever you need to talk, I'll be around Scarecrow.' she added, ruffling his hair as she stood.  
'I know Mother.' he nodded, still looking at the screen.  
'We'll talk later guys.'  
"Bye Mother."

As soon as the door closed behind Mother, Shane grabbed his laptop and fled back to the bedroom, listening to a similar shift from the other end of the wireless internet link. Setting his laptop on the bedside table, he stretched out on his bed and unbuttoned his shirt, knowing just what drove his lovers crazy. He heard a groan from the other side and opened his laptop.

Gazing at Shane on the TV, Aloysius groaned and thrust up, fingers tangled in Rufus' hair. Moaning softly, Rufus shifted closer, swallowing him to the root. They hadn't shared this kink with Shane yet but from what he could hear, Shane didn't seem against what he could see. Digging one shoulder into the mattress, he inched forward just enough to ease the discomfort in his neck. Head thudding against the wall, Aloysius groaned again, constantly amazed by what Rufus could do without any effort.  
"Fuck, now that's hot." Shane breathed, eyes glued to the incredible scene in their bedroom.

Wrists bound to ankles with a simple set of leather cuffs, Rufus knew he wasn't going anywhere without Aloysius' say, but he didn't mind. All tied up, he was at peace, deep in a mindset few knew about and even fewer had ever experienced. He had trust in his Dom, he was safe now. Shifting one hand down to the black leather collar, Aloysius pulled sharply and slid away, leaving Rufus to rest a few minutes as he ran possessive hands over his back.  
'Dunno who trained him, he's been able to slip into this mindset since we met. In theory, I could leave him just like that and he won't make a sound until I let him.'  
"You wouldn't."  
'Of course not. I could but I never do. Maybe one day but not for a long time, I reckon.'  
"And he trusts you to never leave him vulnerable?"  
'Shane, he's so deep in his submissive mind that I could walk out the door and he wouldn't even realise. He won't do anything without permission, he'll stay right there until he's released.'  
"Do I even want to know how you found out about this?"  
'He told me about it years ago. He needed the release he finds when he like this and asked me to try.'  
"So when he's like that, you're in total control."  
'He trusts me to never push beyond his training.'  
"Wow."  
'Just watch this.'

Climbing back onto the bed, Aloysius flipped Rufus onto his side and sat behind him, reaching over to stroke his cock firmly. Eyes fluttering, Rufus groaned low in his throat, keeping still through his training.  
'Beg for it, Rufus.'  
'Please Master, please let me cum. Please Master, please.'  
'You can do better than that.' Aloysius coaxed, slapping his ass hard.  
'Oh, please Master. Please let me cum, please Master. Oh, please let me cum, please Master.'  
'You beg so nicely. Tell me exactly what you want, Rufus.'  
'Fuck me, Master, please. Fuck my tight ass Master, please. Please Master, fill me with your hot cum. Please Master, use me hard. Please Master, please fuck me hard.'  
"Holy fuck. I had no idea he could be that hot. I wish I was there with you right now."  
'Another time Shane.' Aloysius grinned, most of his focus still on Rufus. 'That's it Rufus, beg me nicely and you'll get just what you want.'  
'Please fuck me Master. Please Master, I need you. Please fuck me hard Master.'

Tumbling Rufus back onto his chest, Aloysius gently stroked his sides and nudged his legs apart, the change in position silencing Rufus. Knowing Shane is watching, stroking his cock as he witnesses the control Aloysius has and the way he uses it, Aloysius sinks home. Rufus doesn't make a sound as he is stretched and Aloysius rewards his silence, leaning over him to drop soft kisses over his shoulders.  
"I'm not sure what's hotter. The way he begs or the accepting silence."  
'Gets a lot better than that, Shane.' Aloysius promised, sitting up again. 'Don't you dare cum without permission, Rufus.'  
'Yes, Master.'  
'Good boy.'

Aloysius knows he can push Rufus further than this but they still have work to do so he doesn't push him hard, instead he settled his weight across Rufus' back and takes him gently, knowing that his patience will be rewarded. Long, slow, deep thrusts, reaching up to wrap his hands over Rufus' shoulders, feeling the tension from the bindings. Aloysius knew just what this position did to Rufus but he was taking it well this time, the only movement the gentle squeezing of his fingers around his ankles. Lifting his gaze, Aloysius watched Shane watching them, eyes drifting over his bare chest and down to his perfect cock, callused fingers stroking slowly.  
'I'll bet you just can't wait for your chance to try this, hey Shane?'  
"Wish I was there right now."  
'All in good time Shane.'  
"Fuck, sooo close."

Fully aware that he couldn't risk getting distracted from the job he was supposed to be doing, Aloysius had taken the appropriate steps to ensure his mind stayed clear. He'd pay for it later but right now the black leather cockring was a small price to pay for sharing this moment with Shane. Pulling out and dragging Rufus back onto his side, Aloysius settled behind him again, reaching out and taking Rufus' erection in hand. But this time, he had a plan.  
'Beg for it Rufus.'  
'Please Master, please let me cum.'  
'What'd you think Shane? Has he earned it?'  
"Hmmm, not yet."  
'Come on, you can do better.'

Listening to Rufus begging so desperately, Shane groaned and sped his strokes, not exactly sure why Aloysius had passed control to him but knowing Rufus was waiting for him was a heady thing. Writhing as much as the bindings allowed, Rufus was getting increasingly desperate, fighting to obey his masters as Aloysius continued to play him expertly.  
'Please Master! Please let me cum, please Master!'  
'Not yet.'  
"Hold it Rufus."  
'I'm trying Master. Please, please, please.'

Groaning low in his throat, Shane spilled over his hand, gaze still locked on Rufus and Aloysius as he panted for breath. Watching Shane recover from his orgasm, Aloysius smiled and upped the pace of his hand, warning Rufus with a sharp pinch on the ass when he screamed and almost came without permission.  
"Now Rufus."

Back arching even more, Rufus screamed and came on demand, Aloysius still gently stroking him as he writhed, helpless in the face of such an intense orgasm. Finally it tapered off, leaving him panting and exhausted in Aloysius' arms.  
'You're so beautiful to us, so very beautiful. Shhh, it's alright now Rufus. Just relax, you're safe.' he soothed, gently guiding Rufus back onto his chest and unbuckling the cuffs. 'There you go, just relax.'  
"That was amazing." Shane added, wiping his hand on the sheet as he watched Aloysius gently guided Rufus' limbs back out into a more comfortable position.  
'You didn't '  
'It's alright, save it for later. There's still work to be done.'  
'But not right away, I need a minute.'  
'When you're ready.' Aloysius soothed, straddling his hips and starting to rub his shoulders. 'Want this off?'  
'Nah, leave it there.' Rufus sighed, flexing his neck against the collar.  
"What am I getting into with you pair?"  
'Nothing you can't handle Shane. At least, unless you're asking to be pushed hard.' Rufus shrugged, still sore but he'd be fine in a little while.  
"I'm not even sure I could do that sort of thing."  
'Physically it's not so bad Shane. Mentally is the catch.'  
"You've tried Aloysius?"  
'Not to the same stage as Rufus but yeah, I've had a go.'  
'You're still a work in progress Aloysius.'  
"Hang on, I'm confused now."  
'I'm a switch, Shane. Top or bottom, dominant or submissive, it doesn't really bother me that much. I'll play just about any game, when the mood strikes.'  
"Yeah, I'm in deep with you two."  
'Relax Shane, we won't push further than you're ready to go.'  
"I don't even know where those boundaries are."  
'You'll find your own boundaries. It's a personal thing.'  
"Shit, I gotta go. Someone's at the door. I'll call again later."  
'Not sure when we'll be on again Shane but we're planning on having a face-to-face chat with Mother once we're done with this job. We'll see you then.'  
"I love you both so much. Can't wait to see you again." Shane grinned, reaching out to touch the screen. "Be safe, I'll see you later."  
'Bye Shane.'  
'We miss you.'  
"I miss you both as well." Shane sighed, gazing at the pair for a moment longer before closing the link. 


	5. Chapter 5

~^~#~^~+~^~#~ CONTINUING FUN ~^~#~^~+~^~#~

Snapping awake when he heard a thud from the small office, Shane rolled out of bed and reached for the small gun safe under his bed. Twirling the lock, he drew out his familiar Desert Eagle and slapped a magazine into place before padding down the corridor.  
'I warned you the window was small.'  
'You neglected to mention you didn't open it fully.'  
'That's as big as it goes. There's a lock on the inside and Shane hasn't got the key for it.'  
'And you haven't picked it yet?'  
'Without the key, it won't stay unlocked. We've already tried that twice.'

Chuckling softly as he reached around and clicked the light on, Shane leant against the doorframe and shook his head in wonder. Rufus was sitting on the floor, rubbing a lump on his forehead as Aloysius slid the window closed again.  
'I give you a 4 for that one babe.' he grinned, kneeling in front of Rufus and checking him over. 'No serious damage, but you'll have a decent bump.'  
'Oh come on, I deserve at least a five for that one.'  
'What, an extra point for personal damage?'  
'Nah, an extra point to compensate for lack of training.'  
'Denied.' Shane replied, fully aware that they were both staring at him. 'You two are lucky I got my hands on a bigger bed.'  
'No, we're lucky to have you back Shane. Been rough without you around.' Rufus sighed, getting up and drawing Shane into his arms.  
'I know. Come on, back to bed.' Shane nodded, reluctant to let go of Rufus as he stepped back into the hallway. 'We can worry about everything else in the morning.'

Leaving a pile of clothes scattered around the bed, the happy lovers tumbled into bed together, cuddling in close and getting comfortable. Snuggled in between his taller lovers, Shane sighed softly and burrowed in tighter against Rufus' chest, Aloysius shifting over to keep him snug between them.  
'I love you two, so much.' he uttered, glasses set safely on the wide bed head.  
'Love you too, both of you.' Shane yawned, tugging Aloysius even closer.  
'Shh, sleep now loves.' Rufus whispered, everything perfect now that Shane was were he belonged.

Whistling merrily as he bustled around in the kitchen early the next morning, Aloysius knew Shane had purposefully gone shopping when his locator had indicated his lovers were within thirty miles. He was certainly a better shopper now; he kept the place stocked with reasonably quality food and other supplies. He'd upgraded his pots and pans too, ditching the old scratched ones for new non-stick ones.

Pulling a tray out of the oven, he flicked his wrist and dumped the bacon in with the rest of the breakfast fry up before setting it back on the heat and returning the tray to the oven to stay warm. Lost in the rhythm of cooking for three, he didn't hear the front door open or the heavy footsteps of another person in the simple apartment that now felt like home. Smiling softly at the memory of their morning wakeup, he cracked the eggs and pitched the shells towards the bin, just as much of a showman in the kitchen as in his daily life.  
'What the fuck are you doing here?'

Jumping at the familiar voice, Aloysius snagged a spare frypan and spun it around, catching the flying eggs smoothly. Slipping the fresh pan back onto the stove, he scraped the remains from the first pan in with the rest and went right back to cooking.  
'Scrambled eggs for breakfast.' he called, finding his rhythm again. 'As for what we're doing here, I would think that was obvious. Been four months since we were last together, we've earned some time to share.'  
'So you're standing in Scarecrow's kitchen in your underwear '  
'Cooking breakfast of course.'

Drying off his hair, Shane wandered into the living room and chuckled, understanding now why there had been a change in their breakfast.  
'Do I even want to know what happened?'  
'You could have mentioned that the front door was open.'  
'We're in the middle of a Marine base, Aloysius. No one is stupid enough to break into the apartment of the famous Scarecrow.'  
'Wait a minute, how'd you even get in here?'  
'Through the office window. Before you ask, I am not giving up the secret for sneaking onto the base and right to Shane's place without anyone noticing us.'

Not a care in the world and certainly not expecting any other company, Rufus hadn't bothered to get dressed once he'd finished in the shower.  
'Uh, Rufus '  
'Hot damn.'  
'What the fuck!'  
'Shit!' he jumped, covering up when he realised Mother was standing there staring at him in all his naked glory. 'Why the fuck didn't someone say Mother was here?'  
'Here, cover up Rufus. We both know hands aren't enough to cover that beauty.' Shane grinned, tossing across his towel.  
'Mother, quit staring.' Aloysius growled, pulling out the tray in the oven. 'Are you joining us for breakfast?'  
'Nah, I've already eaten.'  
'Seriously guys, why the hell didn't you warn me we had company?' Rufus groused, securing the towel around his hips.  
'Sorry, things got a little crazy with questions and accusations thrown around.' Aloysius shrugged, hooking down plates. 'You sure you don't want anything Mother? There's plenty here.'  
'He always over caters Mother, don't worry.' Shane added, walking over to hug Rufus. 'It could have been worse Rufus. Usually it's Book that sticks his head in on Saturdays.'  
'Oh fuck, now that would have been embarrassing.' Rufus groaned, enjoying the hug for a moment before slipping back towards the bedroom, careful that his towel didn't flap and expose any more to Mother's gaze.  
'Well, if there's that much extra food. I guess I could join you.'  
'I had a feeling we'd convince you.' Aloysius chuckled, grabbing down another plate and coffee mug.  
'Told you they were domesticated.' Shane smirked, enjoying the shocked look on Mother's face at the spread of food on offer.

Returning in a pair of sloppy blue jeans, Rufus took one look at the kitchen and rolled his eyes before grabbing the paper towel and wiping up the egg yolk splattered on the ceiling.  
'Nice shot; you missed the light by inches.'  
'For an un-aimed shot over the shoulder, not bad at all.'  
'I tried to clean the kitchen up a bit Rufus but it's probably still dirty to your eyes.'  
'I'll give it a proper cleaning later. This apartment could use a good clean but I know what I'd rather be doing instead of cleaning.'  
'I hear you there Rufus. But the fun will have to wait just a bit longer.'  
'The early morning was a good start, Shane.' Rufus practically purred, slapping Mother between the shoulders when she choked on her coffee.  
'Save the purr for the bedroom Rufus, before you kill Mother.' Aloysius warned, grabbing the paper towels and tossing them to Rufus to clean up the mess on the floor.  
'And you were worried things weren't working out for us Mother.' Shane grinned, refilling her mug and settling at the table.

Just slightly annoyed that Mother hadn't left them alone all morning, Shane came up with an idea that might just get her to leave them to enjoy their time together. Leaving them to talk, he slipped into his bedroom and retrieved the other gift he'd picked up, turning the hard leather case over in his hands. He still wasn't sure about this particular gift, he'd ordered it on a whim after seeing the way Rufus accepted the black leather collar and the change something so simple could bring. He didn't know if Rufus would accept it but hopefully he'd see this was Shane's way of accepting what had been revealed.

Returning to the living room, he squeezed back in between his lovers, setting the case on his lap where everyone could see it. Aloysius gave him a questioning look but kept with the conversation, calming Mother's concerns about their relationship and promising to keep Shane out of trouble. Feeling the weight of the case on his thigh, Shane listened to the conversation, putting in his own thoughts when necessary but he couldn't stop thinking about the contents of the case.

He couldn't stand it anymore and picked up the case again, shifting to look up at Rufus. Wondering just what Shane was thinking, Aloysius dropped the conversation with Mother and turned, eyeing the case critically and trying to figure out what might be inside.  
'I still don t know exactly what I'm getting into with you two, every day seems to bring another surprise but I can honestly say I've never regretted any of it. I don't understand everything you two have shared, both in and out of the bedroom but I'm trying. What you revealed during our last vid call left me confused but in a good way. Before then, I had no idea about those sorts of things but I'm glad you opened my eyes to such behaviour. I guess what I'm trying to say is that I accept the ideas you've shown me and I'm willing to try them myself, if you'll teach me how.' he swallowed, hoping this didn't all blow up in his face. 'I don't know the rules about this sort of thing but I got you this, Rufus.'

Accepting the hard leather case, Rufus didn't know quite what to think as he admired the beautiful finish on the case. Flicking the catch and opening the case, his jaw dropped at the gift inside. Pressing the case back into Shane's hands, he surprised everyone when he slid off the couch and headed for the bedroom. Stunned by the dismissal, Shane looked to Aloysius for an explanation.  
'Mother, it's time for you to leave.'  
'I haven't finished.'  
'Leave, now. We will continue our discussion later.'  
'fine.' she replied, getting up and heading for the door. 'Tomorrow morning, bright and early.'  
'We'll see you then.'

Waiting for the door to close, Aloysius reached out and took the case from Shane's hand, admiring the gift tucked away inside safely.  
'Did I do something wrong?'  
'No Shane, you did just fine.'  
'Then why'd he walk away?'  
'To get organised. Just relax; he'll come back in a few minutes. You caught him unprepared, that's all.'  
'I still have a lot to learn, don't I?'  
'You'll get there Shane. Just relax and let it happen.' Aloysius chuckled, getting up and moving the coffee table out of the way in anticipation.

Snuggled in against Aloysius' side, Shane almost couldn't believe his eyes when Rufus came back, bare feet barely making a sound on the floor. The view from his laptop couldn't compare to the stunning beauty right there in front of him. Eyes down turned, he stayed perfectly still as Aloysius and Shane looked their fill, eyes drifting over his powerful frame and the dark leather restraints he'd decided to use. Firm against his wrists and ankles, they provided a multitude of options for binding, the D-rings and carabineers well secured and strong. Putting those on had pushed the shift into his submissive mind but what sealed the deal was the cockring, snug against his member. Only Aloysius had the key to the small lock holding it firm, only he could grant Rufus his release. Moving to stand in front of the couch at last, he sunk down with practised grace. Hands bound behind his back, he spread his knees and settled, back straight and head bowed, eyes locked on the rug.

Sitting up a little more, Shane reached out and trailed his hand through Rufus' hair, finding he missed the gentle nudge he usually got from Rufus when he did that. Picking up the leather case, Aloysius placed it in Shane's hands and nodded, guiding him on the right way to do this. Smiling softly, Shane nodded and lifted out the new collar, running his fingers over the surface. He could have gotten any ordinary leather collar but when he'd seen this one, it had just popped out at him. Black leather might have been Aloysius' choice but for him, this camouflage one was perfect.

Running the soft leather between his hands, Shane leant forward and glanced at Aloysius, not exactly sure what he was supposed to be doing. Understanding the motions Aloysius made, he nodded and stretched the collar tight before lowering it into Rufus' line of sight. Without needing any instructions, Rufus dropped his head further and brushed his lips across the green leather, accepting what he was given without daring to ask for more.  
'Such a good boy.' Shane praised, withdrawing the collar and buckling it around Rufus' throat, Aloysius leaning over to check it wasn't too tight.

Drawing Shane back into his arms, Aloysius stretched out on the couch and waited for Shane to get comfortable against his chest. Sighing softly, Shane snuggled closer and gazed at Rufus, still perfectly still and calm.  
'Just like that?'  
'It's that simple, Shane. You'll want this eventually.' Aloysius nodded, holding up a tiny key on a thin chain. 'Whatever you do, don't lose this key.'  
'What's it unlock?' Shane asked, taking the key and slipping it around his neck.  
'The torture ring Rufus decided to pull out. It might look like any other cockring but the leather is actually cored with metal and it's held in place with a little padlock that's a lot stronger than it looks. Lose the key and he's in big trouble.'  
'I'll keep it safe.' Shane promised, tracing the thin gold chain lightly. 'I'm just not sure about leaving him kneeling on the floor. The rug doesn't do much to soften the hard wood floor underneath.'  
'It'll be a fight to get him off the floor unless you intend to take him into the bedroom. Apart from that, the best you can do is give him a cushion.'  
'Will a folded blanket work?'  
'You tell him to use it; he won't care what it happens to be.'  
'I'll be right back.' Shane grinned, rolling off Aloysius and heading for the bedroom.

Refolding a large knitted blanket as he wandered back into the living room, Shane felt a certain pride as he sat on the couch, holding the blanket in his lap. He wasn't exactly sure how to do this but he didn't want to be constantly relying on Aloysius to show him. Now was his time to try and forge his own understanding of this situation and create a unique bond with Rufus.  
'Good boy Rufus. Such a good boy.' he praised, fingers drifting over one tense shoulder.  
'Thank you Master.'  
'In fact, I think you deserve a reward for being such a good boy.'  
'Thank you Master. You're very kind.'  
'He won't get up unless you make him Shane.' Aloysius uttered, watching the pair as Shane set the blanket on the floor.  
'Rufus, lift your knees.' Shane instructed, fairly sure Rufus could so this if he was as well trained as he said.  
'Yes, Master.'

Aloysius knew Rufus could take a lot of punishment as a sub but he'd never expected Rufus to take all his weight on his toes. Apart from the weight shift to get up into the new position, Rufus hadn't moved and he still seemed to be perfectly relaxed. He seemed so comfortable kneeling there like that, still displaying his powerful body to the best but the position seemed impossible to hold. Smoothing out the blanket quickly, Shane sat back and glanced at Aloysius, pushing the limits with Rufus just a little bit.  
'Back down Rufus.' he directed, ending the strain. 'Is that better Rufus?'  
'Thank you Master, it's very nice.'  
'It's yours to use whenever you're here.'  
'Thank you Master.'

Snuggling back up with Aloysius, Shane couldn't help but check the key was still around his neck. Rufus was so vulnerable like this, one poor decision could do him serious mental harm. But at the same time, he seemed so at peace to kneel there, ready to obey any command given and asking for nothing in return.  
'Have you ever left him like this before?'  
'When he asks for it, yeah.'  
'How long? He seems content to stay put for hours.'  
'He'll let you know when he's had enough. But with the added comfort of the blanket, he'll probably stay there for quite a while.'  
'He does look happy there.'  
'Better mention for him to bring his toes onto the blanket. Most of his weight is still on his feet not his knees.' Aloysius suggested, tucking Shane back in close to his chest.  
'Good point.' Shane nodded, gaze dropping to Rufus' feet, still pressed hard against the floor. 'Rufus, do you want to move onto your blanket properly?'  
'Yes please Master.'  
'Go on.'  
'Thank you, Master.'

Shifting forward onto the blanket and resettling, he let his shoulders droop and closed his eyes, totally content to spend his hours in peaceful readiness. Shifting on the couch, Shane reached out with one bare foot to rub Rufus' shoulder, a silent reward for his good behaviour.  
'So, I have a fairly good idea what Rufus likes when it comes to kinks. But I've got a feeling you're not as vanilla as you try to seem.' he grinned, looking back at Aloysius.  
'Hey, if anyone around here is vanilla, it's you Shane.'  
'I'm been out of the closet for all of three months Aloysius; I'm allowed to be vanilla. Come on, spill.'  
'Take some time to adjust to Rufus' kinks, then we'll talk about mine.'  
'You know, I could probably ask Rufus about it and he'd tell me the full truth.'  
'No, don't do that. I'll tell, just not right now. Before we leave, I promise.'  
'I plan on holding you to that.'

Trusting his lovers to stay out of trouble while he was working, Shane felt so much better knowing he'd be able to return home to his loved ones without anyone any the wiser to his secret. Mother kept giving him knowing looks but she was smart enough not to say anything about what she knew. She covered for him as much as she could; giving him time to slip away and enjoy what he had waiting for him at home. It had taken her the better part of a week and daily conversations, but she'd finally accepted his decision and backed him fully. Now it was just a matter of time before he broke away to chase what he really wanted.

Covered in mud after a hard training session, Shane returned home and headed for the shower, briefly wondering where his lovers had disappeared to. Then he heard the sharp crack of flesh against flesh and turned, straining his ears for whatever was going on in the bedroom.  
'That's fifteen Sir. Thank you Sir. May I please have another, Sir?'  
'What the fuck?' Shane uttered, torn between washing off the mud and finding out what was going on. In the end, the itch of the caked on mud won out and he left them to play for a few minutes.

Clean again, Shane towelled off and headed for the bedroom, not really trying to be sneaky but he was interested to see what they were up to while he was away. Occasionally another sharp crack would echo out and the almost desperate, grateful count would continue. In just the span of his short shower, they'd gotten up to 22. Nudging the door open just a little more, he stared at the scene in the room, forgetting to breathe as lust coiled through his body.

The room was lit only by the dim light slipping past the heavy curtains. Rufus stood beside the bed in all his glory, a light sheen of sweat sparkling on his skin as he moved around the bed. As stunning as Rufus looked, it was the view on the bed that caught his attention more. Face down on the rumpled bedding with his naked body on show, stretched out and bound firmly to the heavy wooden bed posts, Aloysius tried to track Rufus by sound alone, anticipating something. Treading softly, Rufus moved to the left a little more and struck, leaving another bright red mark on Aloysius' upper thigh.  
'That's 23 Sir. Thank you Sir. May I please have another, Sir?'  
'Holy shit.' Shane uttered, stepping into the room and leaning against the wall. Lifting his gaze from Aloysius, Rufus grinned and warned him to be silent; not wanting to break the spell before Aloysius was ready to come back up.

Watching the way Rufus handled Aloysius in such an intimate situation, Shane could start to understand why Aloysius wasn't so sure about discussing his preferences when it came to sex games. This wasn't an easy game to explain, Shane really couldn't see how it was enjoyable but Aloysius really did seem to enjoy what he was getting. Moving up the bed, Rufus lightly brushed Aloysius' hand, smiling when he grabbed the offered fingers and squeezed gently. Nodding slowly, Rufus pulled his fingers free and lashed out again, smearing yet another deep red mark across Aloysius' exposed back, this time over his right shoulder blade.  
'That's 24, Sir. Thank you Sir. May I please have another, Sir?'

Doling out another six in quick succession, scattering them across already tender flesh, Rufus perched on the side of the bed and gently stroked Aloysius' hair, slowly bringing him back out of his submissive mindset. Groaning softly, Aloysius sagged as he was unbound and guided into the most comfortable position until he stopped aching.  
'We've got company.' Rufus warned, getting up to retrieve the soothing gel as Aloysius turned his head.  
'Shane?'  
'Right here babe.' he replied, padding over to sit on the bed. 'I'm right here.'  
'You saw that?'  
'Not all of it. 23 to 30. So amazing.'  
'You're not '

Silencing Aloysius with one finger against his lips, Shane moved to lean against the headboard, whimpering as Aloysius trailed one hand up his thigh.  
'Uh, sleep first.' Rufus warned, starting to work the soothing gel over the various red welts across Aloysius' skin. 'You asked to be punished.'  
'Yes Sir. Sorry Sir.' Aloysius nodded, flinching when another strike landed on his ass.  
'That's better. Sleep, you've done well.' Rufus praised, continuing to work the gel in as Shane slipped off the bed, more than a little confused again.

Finished with Aloysius and satisfied he was sleeping peacefully, Rufus took Shane by the hand and led him back to the living room, settling on the couch and smiling as Shane climbed into his lap and pressed close, so safe in Rufus' embrace.  
'You were lucky to see that. It's a rare day when Aloysius switches, he's a natural Dom.'  
'I don't understand how such a beating is pleasurable.'  
'It's an intensely personal thing, Shane. For reasons only he knows, he likes things a little darker than I do. Rape fantasies and heavy flogging sessions are his thing, bondage and total submission are mine. You'll find yours in time, you've just got to try a few different things before you find what fits.'  
'I'm not sure about any of this. It's all so new and strange.'  
'Not all of it, Shane. You don't have to if it's really not your thing but you might find you like it.'  
'I don't know '  
'It's alright Shane, you're in good hands here. Just relax, we'll start off nice and slow.'

Relaxing into those strong hands as they gently traced over his skin, Shane nodded and let his eyes fall closed, putting his trust in Rufus' knowledge of these sorts of things.  
'That's the way, just relax Shane. I'm just going to put you on the couch for a minute, I'll be right back.'  
'I trust you Rufus.' Shane nodded, sinking into the cushions as Rufus padded away.

Coming back a few minutes later, Rufus grinned as he settled back on the couch and lifted Shane into his lap, stroking his back to calm him when he whimpered. Sagging into his strength, Shane wasn't quite sure what he was getting into but he trusted Rufus to never push further than he could handle. Reaching for one of the items he'd dug out of their bag, he gently guided Shane's hands behind his back and coaxed him to bring them up parallel, hands gripping his elbows. Gripping his forearms in one large hand, Rufus wrapped a spare binding strap around Shane's forearms and buckled it firmly into place.  
'You're doing just fine Shane, that's the only binding you're getting.'  
'Okay, I can handle this.'  
'Don't tense up, stay nice and relaxed.' he coaxed, letting his hands wander over Shane's body slowly. 'There you go, relax into the leather.'

Blinking slowly, Shane felt like he was floating as Rufus continued touching him lightly, learning his thresholds and giving Shane time to adjust. At first there was resistance and confusion then acceptance and finally comfort with the leather.  
'Good, now you're getting the hang of it.'  
'This isn't so bad.'  
'We're only just getting started.'  
'But you said '  
'Shane, relax. This can go in any number of directions without pushing further into the unknown for you. I'm not here to shove you into the unknown, you're safe here.' Rufus soothed, drawing Shane into another tender hug. 'Shhh, just relax and enjoy. I'll take care of you.'

Finding his calm again, Shane sagged into the warm embrace, confused by his reactions to this new game. He wanted it and so far it had been okay but he was scared by what the future might bring if he continued to play these sorts of games.  
'Do you want me to release you, Shane?'  
'No, I can do this. I just need a minute.'  
'Here, try something familiar.' Rufus guided, helping Shane down onto the floor. Swallowing his concerns, Shane shifted forward to kneel between Rufus' thighs, looking up at him and suddenly it felt right. He wanted to be here, he wanted someone else to make the choices for him.

Watching Shane to see what he would do, Rufus obligingly shifted forward on the couch when he licked his lips and sat up a little more. Reading the silent request in Shane's eyes, he reached out and tugged him closer, feeling the faint shudder as Shane shuffled right in close.  
'Suck me.'  
'Yes, Sir.'

Shane isn't the most talented cocksucker but he certainly earned points for his enthusiasm. Spreading his knees and rising up, he took as much as he could, working the thick cock with all his skills. Shifting forward a little more, Rufus gently pushed Shane further, releasing the pressure when Shane fought. Letting Shane catch his breath, Rufus tried it again, smiling softly when Shane accepted the challenge and sunk further, doing the best he could. Shifting his hand away, Rufus let Shane go at his own pace again, knowing better than to push him any more. Aloysius was years ahead of Shane and he hadn't yet managed to deep throat Rufus' full length, so there was no way in hell Shane could.

Whining softly when Rufus forced him back, Shane wasn't quite sure what Rufus had planned but went along with it anyway, climbing up into his lap and accepting a soft kiss. They both jumped when someone knocked on the door.  
'Captain Schofield?'  
'Shit, that's Lieutenant McDonaldson.' Shane hissed, the spell broken. 'One minute Lieutenant.' he called, biting his tongue when Rufus grabbed the other stuff on the couch and headed for the bedroom without putting him down.

Flinching when the strap smacked against his back, Shane flew into his cleanest fatigues and caught a quick kiss from Rufus before racing for the door, pausing for a moment to yank his boots on before pulling the door open and leaning against the wall to deal with his laces.  
'Something wrong Lieutenant?'  
'Sir, I'm concerned about your absences during training.'  
'Lieutenant, the training I miss usually revolves around things I have done during missions. I know for a fact that the latest training session I missed was about the famous Sydney Harbour Bridge Maghook stunt and I've done it, I can't say when or where but I've done that stunt.'  
'It doesn't give a good impression to the junior Marines working with us if the famous Scarecrow isn't there when he's supposed to be leading the training.'  
'Sorry about that Scarecrow, she gave me the slip.' Mother shrugged, coming up behind McDonaldson.  
'It's fine Mother.' Shane shrugged, finishing with his boots. 'Alright Lieutenant, if you think you're that hot. Let's see how you go with the bridge.'  
'Be happy to Sir.'

Tired and sore but so very happy, Shane groaned around his mouthful and lifted his gaze, admiring the pleasure-drunk look on Aloysius' face. Eyes closing again, he shifted against Rufus and sucked hard, pleased with the lusty groan he pulled from Aloysius. Finally he understood the fun of bondage and he'd taken to it like a natural. He knew he still had a lot to learn but right now, nothing else mattered but pleasing his masters.  
'Fuck for just a few days, he's come a long way.' Aloysius panted, bucking into Shane's mouth again.  
'He's a natural.' Rufus nodded, bracing Shane's hips and thrusting in deep. 'Just had to get past the fear.'

Braced between his lovers, Shane was absolutely helpless and loving every minute of this wild game. He had no idea how long he'd been in this position for but from the burning in his thighs, it was likely at least an hour. He'd been pushed to his limits and kept there, flying right on the edge but denied the fall he wanted so desperately.  
'Good boy, you're doing fine.'  
'Please Masters.' Shane begged, panting for breath before diving back onto Aloysius' cock.  
'Soon Shane, real soon.'

Fighting for control when Rufus unsnapped his cockring, Shane whined and strained against his bindings, struggling to stick with the game. Part of him wanted to pick up the pace and get this over with so they could sleep but part was enjoying it way too much. That part only grew when Aloysius threw his head back and groaned, flooding Shane's mouth. Swallowing quickly, Shane shuddered and licked him clean, enjoying the tender hand running through his hair in reward. He was trying to be quiet as requested but when Aloysius pushed him back upright against Rufus, he couldn't hold back the whimper. His focus sharpened though when Rufus dug his fingernails in, a less subtle warning about the enforced quiet.

As soon as Aloysius sunk to his knees in front of them, Shane was gone. Gritting his teeth to stay silent, he came hard, arching against Rufus' grip on his hips. Sinking his teeth into his left shoulder, Rufus held Shane close and let go, shooting his essence deep into Shane.  
'Beautiful Shane, so beautiful.' Aloysius praised, rising up to kiss him softly. 'Whoa, now that was fun.' Rufus panted, guiding Shane off his lap and down onto the couch.  
'Nicely done, you knocked him out.'  
'Heh, been a long time since I did that.'  
'Come on, bed time.'  
'Yeah.' Rufus nodded, undoing the straps and scooping Shane into his arms. 'Shhh, sleep on Shane. It's alright, we've got you.' 


	6. Chapter 6

~^~#~^~+~^~#~ SAYING GOODBYE ~^~#~^~+~^~#~

Shoulders drooping in relief, Shane left the base commanders' office yet again and wandered over to where his unit were waiting for him, offering moral support as he fought for what he wanted. This had been going on for nearly three weeks now, he'd go in and try to convince the CO to let him go and he'd be knocked back for one reason or another.  
'Not again, champ? What excuse did he give this time?' Mother sighed, reading his posture but not his eyes.

Lifting his gaze, Shane cracked the biggest smile and held up the signed paperwork, proof of his latest victory. Three weeks and he'd finally beaten the CO down and scored his discharge. Shifting her weight back, Mother laughed when Shane bounded into her arms, thrilled to finally be moving on. He didn't know what he'd do with his life now but it didn't matter. He could figure it out later, right now he had to finish getting organise and find out when Aloysius and Rufus would be back in the area. They'd gone back to work and the next day Shane had started his fight for discharge.  
'So, you're really leaving us, hey Scarecrow?'  
'It's time for me to move on Buck. You'll be fine without me; Jackie's more than capable of leading.'  
'Me, Sir? I got the impression you didn't really like me that much.'  
'Old wounds Jackie, never wanted another female Lieutenant in my unit. But what's done is done, you're part of the team and now they're your responsibility.'  
'I don't understand.'  
'I'll explain later LT.' Mother replied, setting Shane on his feet again. 'So when do you leave?'  
'That all depends on when my housemates can help with the moving.' Shane shrugged; hating the fact he had to lie but now wasn't the right time to be revealing the truth.  
'Need help with packing?'  
'I'd appreciate that Mother. I've already got boxes and packing material, it's just a matter of gathering everything up.'  
'I'll give you a hand, Scarecrow.'  
'Same here.'  
'Thanks Buck.'  
'I guess I'll make it a team affair.'  
'Not necessary Lieutenant, the three of us will be enough to get everything packed up. It's not a huge place; too many people will just get in the way.'  
'Alright, Scarecrow.'

Taking a break form the packing, Shane grinned when his phone rang, the tender melody linked to only two numbers. Warning his friends to keep their mouths shut, he flipped his phone open and headed for the bedroom to talk in private.  
'Hey handsome.'  
"Well, you sound bright today."  
'My discharge papers came through. This time next week, I'll be a free man.'  
"That's great news. We're just about done here; I reckon we can be back in the area in three days."  
"What's the great news?"  
"Shane's discharge came through."  
"Have you told him about the other great news?"  
"I'm getting to that Rufus."  
'What other great news?'  
"We've just about finished the consolidation. Another couple weeks and we'll be in position to disappear from the hunting."  
'So we're almost to the point where we can really enjoy what we're building?'  
"Real soon Shane, I promise."

Slumping on the bed, Shane looked around at the room and smiled, remembering all the fun they'd had in the apartment. He could clearly remember each session, who had control and where they'd done it. Some of his favourite memories were the times he'd been hoisted up against the wall and taken hard then wrapped in warmth when it as all said and done.  
"You still there babe?"  
'Yeah, I was just thinking.'  
"Anything we should worry about?"  
'I'm not quite sure where to go now. I can be off the base in a couple days but where do I go now?'  
"Shane, in the top drawer of the nightstand you'll find a set of keys."  
'Yeah, I found those while I was packing.'  
"And in the weapon guide I left behind is a map."  
'I found the guide, hang on and I'll grab it.'

Flipping through the pages, he found a local street map and pulled it free, opening it out over the bed. Looking it over, he saw several marks on the paper, different colours and shapes to create a map of something Shane couldn't identify.  
'Okay, I've got the map and the keys. Now what?'  
"Look over the map and find the dark blue star."  
'Dark blue star got it.'  
"That marks a self-storage place. One of the keys I left for you opens locker 16."  
'And you're not going to tell me what's in the locker.'  
"You'll like the surprise. Now, find the green triangle on the map."  
'Green triangle alright, I've found it. It looks like a housing estate area.'  
"Another of the keys opens the door to the house. The address is listed on a scrap of paper in the aircraft ID book left in the bookcase."  
'One of Rufus' books?'  
"Yeah, it was his idea to stash the address separately."

Getting up again and padding through to retrieve the aircraft guide, thumbing through the pages to find the slip of paper, a street address written in Rufus' sloping cursive.  
'Is that the end of this little secret path or is there more to discover?'  
"You've got the storage locker and house, that's all you need to worry about for the moment."  
'I guess you want to keep this place a secret.'  
"Not really, we'll eventually get rid of it but for now, Mother will only panic if she can't find you."  
'Yeah, I had a feeling we'd move on eventually.'  
"Not for a while Shane, let your friends get used to the idea of you not being there all the time and then we'll move on. Besides, we can't play the way we like when we're that close. By moving on to a new place, we'll have the freedom to continue exploring what we've introduced you to with the bondage and leather."  
'Guh I've got company here handsome.'  
"Oops. Sorry about that."  
'No you're not.'  
"True."

Ignoring the confused looks from Mother and Buck, Shane grinned and returned to his bedroom, folding up the map and settling on the bed comfortably.  
'I miss you guys so much. I can't do this anymore, I need you.'  
"We'll be home soon Shane, I promise."  
'Just promise me you'll be careful.'  
"We're always careful. I hope you find comfort in the house, it's still fairly well stocked."  
'I'll be okay. I'll get settled in and figure out what I'm doing next.'  
"You don't have to do anything yet Shane. There's another surprise in your wallet, don't let anyone else know about that one."  
'You really are a sneaky bastard, aren't you?'  
"Guilty as charged, babe. It's nothing much, just an extra credit card. It's hooked into a new account, containing more than enough for you to live on comfortably until we get home."  
'Expensive gifts and now this, you're spoiling me now.'  
"You're worth it Shane."  
'Thanks Rufus.'

Just hearing them in his ear, laughing and rattling around in another safe house somewhere far away, Shane felt better. He'd been feeling lonely without them around to laugh with or just enjoy a cuddle while watching football. He could see them in his mind, taking a little time to reorganise before getting back to work. By the sounds of things, Aloysius was at the table, stripping and cleaning his pistols. Rufus was probably on the couch, relaxing after hours of flight.  
"What are you wearing?"  
'My uniform.'  
"Mmm, you make utilities look good."  
'Settle Rufus.'  
"You can't blame him; you do look good in uniform."  
'Don't you start. I've still got company and I haven't told Buck yet.'  
"You haven't?"  
'I'm waiting for the right moment, I don't think he'll accept this as easily as Mother did.'  
"You'll have to tell him soon."  
'I will, I just need to find the right moment.'  
"There's never going to be a right moment to drop this bombshell. The best you can do is pick a moment when he's relaxed and ease him into the idea."  
'Yeah, hopefully he'll accept it. I don't want to scare him away by pulling out the toys.'  
"Pull on those studded hand covers, they're not intimidating and will be a conversation starter."  
'Yeah, those would catch his attention.' Shane nodded, digging through his small toybox and finding the covers. 'As much as I want to continue this conversation, we've both got stuff to do and the sooner it's all done the sooner we can be reunited again.'  
"Okay. We miss you Shane, we'll be home soon."  
'I miss you guys too. Please come home soon. I love you both, so much.'  
"Love you too. Bye Shane."  
"Love you Shane, we'll be together real soon."

Ignoring the looks boring into his back, Shane finished loading the car he'd found in the storage locker. Aloysius had pulled one over him this time, somehow squeezing a brand new Hummer into the locker with just inches to spare. Retrieving the car had been tough but he was so proud to own the massive machine. It was just his style, painted black with understated gold pin striping down the sides. When he'd pulled up on base with it, Mother and Buck had just stared, awed by the beast of a present Aloysius and Rufus had left for Shane.

The stares had changed from the Hummer to Shane when he emerged from the bedroom for the last time. Stashing his uniform, he pulled out some of his favourite clothes, feelings the change as he slid into the soft leather. This was his identity now, even if he still wasn't sure if he was a Dom or a sub. He'd purposefully picked something that was in the middle, strong enough to be dominant but open as if submissive. The pants hugged every curve, showing him to the best. Under the loose vest, he wore a loose fit dark blue shirt, the perfect shade to set off his eyes. After thinking for a moment, he pulled out his plain cuffs and snapped them into place, confident and secure in his identity. Then he donned his studded hand covers, buckling them just below his cuffs. On his feet, he wore a heavy pair of boots, laces running right up to about three inches below his knees.

Closing the doors, he grinned and turned to his friends, watching them admiring his physique wrapped in leather like a second skin.  
'This is the end, hey Scarecrow?'  
'It'll never be the end Mother, not until we're all in the ground. Besides, you've still got to help with the furniture. I'm strong but there's no way I can move that bed on my own. After you so kindly gave it to me, I can't just leave it behind.'  
'I thought you were joking when you were talking about the leather gear.'  
'Not by a long shot Buck. I know it's a shock but this is who I am inside. It took me a while to realise just what I enjoyed, but now that I've found my fit, I'll never go back to being an ordinary guy. I'm a leather switch, still trying to find my exact place but with time and patience from my lovers, I'll find my place.' Shane chuckled, lightly brushing the Marine pendant under his shirt. 'We can continue this conversation at the house, it's not safe to continue this here.'  
'Lead the way Scarecrow.'  
'Watch it Mother, this beast knows how to fly.' Shane laughed, climbing up behind the wheel and firing up the engine. Listening to the deep roar of the mighty engine, he grinned and peeled out, handling it with a master's hands. It was hard to believe that his entire life was loaded up between the three cars and two hired trailers. The furniture he'd picked up cheap to replace the busted crap that had been in his apartment in the beginning, the new fridge to replace the small one that just wasn't good enough for three men, the bed Mother had given him, overly big for him but wonderfully cosy for the three of them. The rest of his life came down to clothes, books and a few scattered knick-knacks.

Stopping at the gate, Shane gazed at his access pass for a moment before handing it over. He knew Mother and Buck could see him hand it over and knew it meant the end of the team for real. Until this point, Shane could have changed his mind and some back but now, it was over. Humbled by the warm goodbye from total strangers, Shane returned the firm handshake and salute then pulled away, glancing up to make sure Mother and Buck were still behind him.

Although he'd never admit it, Shane wasn't sure how he'd go living in a safe house filled with reminders of his lovers without them being there to fill the loneliness that was sure to come with familiar scents and sights. He had no doubt every thing would remind him of who was missing but he'd figure out a way to cope. There was no reason to hide who he was anymore, he could wear his leathers with pride and be comfortable with his sexuality.

Pulling up outside the listed address, Shane couldn't believe the house on offer. But then, with Aloysius and Rufus, he really shouldn't have been surprised. Instead of any ordinary suburban house, they'd picked out a house in a gated community. It had taken some scrambling around in the Hummer but Shane had eventually found his key card secured to the visor.

The house itself was two storeys, red brick and slate roof with pretty white shutters on the windows and a beautifully maintained garden. Pulling up in the driveway, he jumped down and approached the house, admiring all the little details that made a house a home. 'So, this is home now hey Scarecrow?'  
'For now, Mother. Eventually we'll move to somewhere far from anyone who knows me so we can really have fun but for now, this is home.'  
'It's a nice place.' Buck remarked, coming up behind them. 'Let's have a look inside.'

Unlocking the door and stepping inside, Shane immediately felt at peace. On the walls hung pictures of his lovers from their adventures around the world. They also had several beautiful paintings on the walls and even some sculptures in niches around the entrance foyer. It wasn't over the top but it was nicer than any other place Shane had ever lived.  
'So, where are we putting all your stuff?' Buck asked, fairly sure Shane wanted to get settled into his new life quickly.  
'I'm not sure, I guess we have a look around and figure it out.'  
'It's as good a plan as any.' Mother shrugged, heading to look in the room to the right of the entrance. 'I've got a library in here by the looks of things.'  
'And there's a sitting room on this side.' Buck added, gaze sweeping over the antique furniture. 'Don't think it gets used much though.'  
'Nah, the main living area will probably be back this way.' Shane shrugged, heading for the corridor to the left of the stairs.

The corridor opened out into a large open living space; kitchen down to the left, dining room in the middle and a large living room up the other end.  
"Shane? That you babe?"  
'Aloysius? Where are you?'  
"Come into the living room."  
'What's going on Scarecrow?'  
'I'm not exactly sure Mother.' he shrugged, looking up at her as he turned and headed for the living room, Buck joining them from the other corridor.

Jumping when they heard a thud, the trio looked around but all they saw that seemed a little strange was the image on the TV, it looked like some kind of office but the location was impossible to tell. It was a different place to any other Shane had seen while talking to his lovers and he'd seen quite a few of their boltholes.  
'Aloysius?'  
"Fuck Shane, warn a guy when you're gonna be strutting around in that."  
'Where the hell are you?'  
"Right here." Aloysius groaned, appearing from below the desk. "Hot damn, Shane. You really are a leather stud and a tease, you know that."  
'It's all your fault, you introduced me to the idea.'  
"Holy shit Shane."  
'Hey there Rufus. What do you think?'  
"It's hard to fly with a boner." Rufus shrugged, too busy staring at Shane to realise they had company.  
'Whoa, back up a minute!'  
'Steady Buck, this is life for me now.'  
"Shane's right Buck, he's not just moving in with us, we're enjoying a full and wonderful relationship."  
'You guys are fucking?'  
"Give that man a prize, he's got it now."  
'Rufus, behave. Look at it from his perspective, he still thought I was straight until three days ago. As for the rest of it, we're a long way from sharing those bits.'  
"Fair call Shane."  
'I don't think I want to know, Scarecrow.'  
"So, what do you think of the house?" Aloysius asked, getting up and flipping his chair back upright.  
'It's beautiful, I've never lived somewhere so nice. It's understated and elegant without being too in your face with the expense.'

Watching his lovers, Shane caught a flash of dark leather around Rufus' wrist when he reached to set his coffee mug on the filing cabinet. He recognised that particular band, having seen it firm in the same place several times before. Gaze flicking back to Aloysius, Shane grinned when Aloysius scratched under his shirt, a quick flash of silver giving away his hidden leather.  
'It won't take long to finish moving in, we were able to bring everything across in one convoy.'  
"Hopefully you'll find places for everything to fit."  
"The fourth bedroom is still empty, you can stash the extra gear up there."  
'Thanks Rufus. The lounge suite and bed can go up there. The trick will be finding space for an extra fridge.'  
"Shove it in the outdoor bar, it'll be fine there. There's a little bar fridge out there, just nudge it over to make space for yours."  
'And as usual, you're on the ball with what I need.'  
"But of course Shane. There's an open area in the upstairs library for your bookcase, I think it'll fit right in without complication. There's space in the main wardrobe for your clothes and I've coded into the secret locker for any uniforms you want to hide away."  
'Sounds like you're going to be just fine on your own Scarecrow.'  
'Yeah, no doubt there Mother.' Shane chuckled, shaking his head in wonder. 'I'm guessing there's enough pre-prepared food for me to survive on until you guys get home.'  
"Shane, if you run out of meals before we get home, I'll be very surprised. There's a stairwell inside the cupboard under the stairs. Follow it and you'll see what I mean."  
'That's about what I expected Aloysius. I'll find room for the food I had left at the apartment.'  
'You really don't have to worry about much, do you Scarecrow?'  
'Not any more Buck. I'll be well cared for with Aloysius and Rufus, you don't have to worry about me anymore, either of you.'  
'We'll always worry about you Scarecrow, you're part of the family.'  
"Uh, Boss we've got company. We have to book out now!" Rufus warned, peeking out the curtains. "We should have gone five minutes ago. It's IG88!"  
"Oh shit, just what I didn't want to hear!" Aloysius shot out of his chair, grabbing his weapon harness from where it was hanging and buckling it into place. "Keep your head down Shane, we'll be home real soon. Don't worry about us, we'll be fine."

Helpless to do anything but watch, Shane tried to swallow around the lump in his throat as he stood witness to their flurry, grabbing weapons and securing body armour again.  
"You'll hear from us again Shane."  
"We love you."  
'Love you too, both of you.' Shane replied, jumping when a loud boom roared through the speakers then flames raced across the screen before it went black. 'Please come home safe.'  
'I hope they're alright.' Buck uttered, glancing down at Shane as he stared at the blank TV.  
'They're smart guys, I'm sure they're fine.' Mother tried, guiding Shane away from the TV. They all jumped just a little when Shane's phone beeped with a message.  
'Don't panic, we activated the destruction sequence in the safe house. We're safe.' he read, sagging in relief at the news. 'You smart asses. You're so going to pay for scaring me like that.'  
'Come on Scarecrow, let's get you settled into your new home.'  
'Sounds good Mother.'

Watching the sun set over the pool, Shane grinned and handed around beers before sinking into the expensive leather couch. Now this place felt like a real home, three lives tangled together in a beautiful net. It was almost as if Aloysius and Rufus had rearranged their belongings to make space for him to slide in like he had always been there. They hadn't really had to move anything, his gear filled the open spaces perfectly.

Now it was time to chill out and enjoy one last night with his old friends before stepping blindly into a new life. After tonight, they could never go back to the way things were, old habits would have to be squashed and new ones set up in their place.  
'What happens now?' Buck asked, fiddling with his beer bottle.  
'You two get back to base before curfew and I get on with my life. From now on, there's no Scarecrow, just Shane. I know you see me as someone special Mother but I need to make a clean break if I'm ever going to move forward without massive regrets. I want to be an ordinary guy, no more of the crazy shit.'  
'But you've always been Scarecrow to me, I can't just let that go.'  
'Mother, I know it's going to be hard but it's got to be done. No more Scarecrow, I know you can do that. I'd consider it a really special parting gift, please Gena.' he tried, determined to make a clean break but first she had to be set straight. 'You've done it once Gena, I know you can do it again.'  
'Alright Shane.'  
'Thank you. That means a lot to me, Gena.'  
'I can't promise I'll stick with it, you know I can be a little forgetful at times.'  
'I'll take what I can get Gena. Just try to stick with it as much as you can, I'd appreciate the effort.'  
'I'll do my best Shane. Gonna be rough without you around.'  
'You'll be fine without me around. I have absolute confidence that you'll both move onto bigger and better things now.'

Watching Shane, Mother and Book both knew it was time to leave but they weren't ready to say goodbye just yet. Shane had been such an integral part of their lives for years, letting him go was hard to even consider, let alone face. They'd gone through so much together, to say goodbye seemed evil somehow.  
'Guys, I know you have enough respect for me to make this as quick and painless as possible. I won't stand for you missing curfew just because I'm moving on with my life. This isn't goodbye forever, we'll still stay in touch even when I move away from the base, to wherever Aloysius and Rufus want to go. It'll never truly be goodbye until we're all dead and buried, you know that.'  
'Doesn't make it any easier Shane. We've faced hell together so many times, it's not easy to think about never doing that again.'  
'You'll do it again Buck, just not with me in the lead.'  
'Without you '  
'That's enough, this is painful enough without dragging it out. At least this way Scarecrow bows out with his honour and dignity intact, if I'd stayed any longer my name would have been dragged through the mud. It's better this way.'  
'Is there anything we can do to keep the memory of Scarecrow alive in the Corps?'  
'Yes Buck. Gather the troops and fight against DADT. Push to see it removed from military law, other people deserve better than the choice I had to make. Let the world know that the infamous Scarecrow, the one the Corps could always call on when things were tough, ended his career with dignity rather than allow DADT to ruin everything he'd worked so hard for.'  
'They'll try and call you back to speak in your defence.'  
'They won't find the Scarecrow, Gena. They'll only find Shane, an openly gay man with two lovers and a growing interest in domination and submission, leather and bondage. The Scarecrow legend ended when I got my discharge but let the name be known as the great hero that gave up his career rather than deal with Don't Ask Don't Tell.'

Accepting the mission and knowing it was time to leave to carry out their assigned task, Mother and book stood and headed for the door, Shane bringing up the rear. It was no easier to say goodbye but with something else to occupy their minds, he was fairly sure he'd be able to transition without any real trouble.  
'Take care, both of you. We'll be in touch.'  
'See you around Shane.' Mother sighed, drawing him into a big bear hug. 'We'll miss you.' she added, kissing his forehead and setting him down.  
'It's been fun Shane. Take care and we'll catch up later.' Buck added, accepting the warm embrace of a friend. 'I hope you find the happiness you've been looking for.'  
'Thanks Buck, I'm sure I will.' Shane grinned, drawing away slowly. 'Now you two really need to get going, don't miss curfew.'  
'Until next time, Shane.' Mother nodded, heading for her car but not without one last look back over her shoulder. 'Enjoy your civilian life.'

Standing alone on the front porch, Shane watched his friends leave, ignoring the ache in his gut as they waved to him and peeled out, disappearing into the growing darkness. Watching for a few minutes longer, he turned and headed back inside to get some much needed sleep. 


	7. Chapter 7

~^~#~^~+~^~#~ UPPING THE ANTE ~^~#~^~+~^~#~

Relaxing on the couch, Shane smiled and snuggled closer to Rufus, thinking about the last few years. Three years ago, they'd moved far from anyone likely to recognise them, settling down in a beautiful home on a hill, overlooking the city. Up here they had no reason to worry about neighbours poking their heads in; they were free to do whatever took their fancy. Aloysius and Rufus had finally slipped fully into the shadows as well, the Black Raven hidden away in a secret hanger until the next time the graceful Sukhoi was needed.

Over the last three years, Aloysius and Rufus had taught him so much about the world of leather and bondage, helping him find where he was most comfortable in the grand scheme. Rufus had been working especially hard, helping Shane find his sub mind and training him to slip into it on command. He wasn't quite as good as Aloysius yet but he'd come such a long way in just three years. Now he was a confident Dom, capable of controlling both his lovers and doling out the punishment they required. When he needed it though, he slid into such a graceful sub as well, eagre to please and never asking for more than his right.

Tonight would be a test of his training though for tonight they were going out in public for the first time without an equal balance in the power over the night. It wasn't just about heading to a leather bar where just about anything was allowed, it was about Shane proving he was a capable Dom without the constant reassuring voice of Rufus or Aloysius to guide him though. This was his chance to shine and make a name in the same circles that they were so familiar with.

Striding into the converted warehouse, Shane was a little surprised by the number of eyes that started following him, drifting over his leather glad legs and up to his open vest, taking in the studded cuffs and hand covers he was wearing, the heavy, mid calf laced boots and the black collar at his throat, worn freely as a commitment symbol. Returning the looks, Shane tightened his fingers on the two leashes in his hand and headed for the bar, not bothering to adjust his stride, his lovers would follow.

He knew they looked good but no one would dare touch them, not while he was in control of them. Paying for his drink, he headed for an empty table and sat, gentle pressure against their collars forcing his lovers down onto the small mat beside the chair. Perfectly submissive, they displayed for the patrons around them but all their focus was on Shane, waiting for instructions.

Looking down at them, Shane admired how they looked in harness, the lights glinting off polished leather and metal. Showing true dedication to their art, Aloysius had spent hours in the bathroom alone, the behaviour strange to Shane but the end result was stunning. He's waxed his chest to give a smooth finish, something he knew Rufus liked but it wasn't such a big thing for Shane. Against the black leather though, it just worked. Every hard earned muscle on display and six wide leather straps containing him. A seventh, narrower strap disappeared into his slinky leather shorts, holding both his engraved cockring and favourite butt plug firmly in place. Wrists secure in four inch wide, padlocked suspension suitable cuffs and clipped behind his back, biceps secured with a narrower restraint and customised boot cuffs on his feet, he was breathtaking and Shane knew it.

Lightly running his fingers down Aloysius' back, Shane turned his gaze to Rufus, so different and yet, just as beautiful. He hadn't bothered with any real grooming; he was proud to be a bear and always got a great reaction from guys when they saw him in all his hairy glory. Wearing much the same gear as Aloysius, except wider, he was drawing all manner of attention from the crowd but he only cared that Shane was pleased with his display. Shane purposefully made sure to push Rufus just a little bit further, knowing he could take the added discomfort of the nipple clamps. Breathing shallow so he didn't tug on the chain too much, he slid deeper into his sub mind, putty in Shane's hand.

Lifting his gaze when someone came too close, Shane snarled a warning and tightened his grip on the chains, tugging his subs in closer to his thighs.  
'You can't seriously claim to own both these beautiful specimens.'  
'Own, no. Love unconditionally, absolutely. Ours is not a relationship built on submission, ours is built on mutual respect and a long history together.'  
'You can't respect them that much if you're willing to display so much.'  
'Don't push me boy.' Shane warned, getting to his feet. 'You do not want to make a scene here and now.'  
'What're you gonna do about it, little man?'

Lip curling, Shane reached down and unlocked Rufus' wrists and biceps then removed his leash before grabbing him by the arm and guiding him to his feet. Calm as could be, he brought Rufus back out of his sub mind and let him adjust to the situation.  
'I'm warning you one last time, boy. Back away before things get out of hand.'  
'Or what, you'll get your sub to suck me off? Now that sounds like a nice plan.'  
'Rufus '  
'I got this.' Rufus nodded, eyes flashing a warning as he broke from position and grabbed the troublemaker around the neck. 'Let's go boy, you messed with the wrong switch tonight.'

Settling back on his chair, Shane chuckled and lightly toyed with Aloysius' hair as he sipped his beer and waited for Rufus to come back. He wasn't hard to follow in the crowd, still dragging the troublesome Dom by the neck as he weaved around the other patrons. Stepping up onto one of the platforms around the walls, he opened the waiting stocks and shoved the troublemaker in, locking him firmly into place.  
'Anyone else had a problem with this guy trying to steal subs?' there was a roar from the crowd; obviously this guy had annoyed quite a few of them. 'Well then, maybe he needs to be put in his place.'  
'Let me go you overgrown brute!'  
'Strip him!'  
'Rufus! This isn't your show!' Shane called, his voice cutting through the roar of the crowd.  
'He's all yours guys, I've got my own party to enjoy.' Rufus grinned, stepping off the platform and weaving back to Shane as the irritated Doms in the club headed for their unfortunate victim.

Resecuring Rufus once he'd settled back on the mat, Shane grinned and coaxed them to lean against him, most of his focus on Aloysius since he'd been forced to correct Rufus' behaviour. Slipping back down, Rufus sagged into Shane and closed his eyes, leaving everything to his Master.  
'Good boy Rufus.'  
'Thank you Sir.'

Growling a warning when someone else came a little too close, Shane very nearly gave up on their night out until he realised it was one of the bartenders standing off to the side, waiting to be allowed closer. Shifting the leashes into his left hand, Shane nodded and set his empty beer on the tray before taking the full one and reaching for his wallet.  
'On the house, Sir. Drake over there has been causing a lot of trouble here for weeks but no one has yet been able to put him in his place. Drinks are free for you and your subs for the night.'  
'That's very generous of you.'  
'Sir?' Aloysius uttered, lifting his head just a little.  
'Do you need something Aloysius?'  
'Please Sir, may I have a drink?'  
'Rufus, would you like one?'  
'I would, Sir. Thank you, Sir.'  
'Very well.' Shane nodded, turning his attention back to the bartender.  
'Right away, Sir.' he replied, returning to the bar.

Focused on his subs, Shane didn't realise the bartender had come back until he sat back and found three fresh beers and a bowl of mixed nuts. He also missed the eyes turned his way as he tended to his subs equally, leaning forward and holding the bottles for them. He did eventually lift his gaze just enough to spot a few onlookers, each one staring in wonder at the attention he gave his subs. Ignoring the watchers all around, Shane set the bottles out of the way and guided his lovers back in close, coaxing them to tip their heads up. Settling back and enjoying the show of trust on the main podium, he sipped his own beer and offered his lovers snacks, reading their eyes for just what they wanted.

Loose and comfortable after a couple of beers, Rufus caught on a new idea but only if his Master would agree to test his boundaries. Shifting on the mat he got Shane's full attention and lifted his gaze, not enough to come across as refusal to stay submissive anymore, just enough to let Shane know he wanted something.  
'Something wrong Rufus?'  
'No Sir. I had a thought, Sir.'  
'Oh, well go on Rufus. What's this grand thought of yours?'  
'Sir, I noticed the empty suspension bar over there '  
'I see it. You're interested, aren't you?'  
'Yes, Sir.'

Gaze turning to the unused suspension bar, Shane grinned, evaluating the original height and the potential rising height. Judging by the position of the pulley system attached to the bar, he was satisfied that the system could hold Rufus in relative comfort and give him what he want.  
'I believe that bar will hold you Rufus.'  
'So do I, Sir.'  
'Are you sure you want to try?'  
'Yes Sir.'  
'Alright, on your feet.'

Stepping up onto the podium and setting Aloysius back on his knees, Shane checked the ropes and chains were in good condition before allowing Rufus to come any closer to the bar. Satisfied with the strength of the system, he waved Rufus over and unclipped his wrists and biceps, re-buckling some of the straps to properly set them for suspension. Releasing the nipple clamps and tucking the chain through his belt, Shane guided his arms out and fitting the attached support chains to the customised cuffs. Breathing deep to prepare for what was coming, Rufus relaxed into the straps as Shane released the bicep straps secured to the bar and walked over to lower the bar, forcing Rufus to his knees. This was the one downside to dating someone as tall as Rufus, Shane couldn't reach to bind him half the time. Pulling the straps tight and checking Rufus was comfortable, Shane walked over and started heaving on the rope, drawing Rufus to his feet and then completely off the floor.

Tying off the lifting rope again, he returned to stand in front of Rufus, reaching up to lightly stroke his sides. Eyes opening slowly, Rufus smiled faintly and barely nodded, comfortable despite the unfamiliar suspension bar. Catching on a wicked idea, Shane hoisted Rufus up just a little more before hoisting Aloysius to his feet. Fairly sure Rufus wouldn't object to this little game-change, Shane made Aloysius wait just off to the side and reached up to work Rufus' shorts down just enough then yanked Aloysius over and positioned him in front of Rufus.

Circling the pair slowly, Shane finally realised he had quite an audience. Just about everyone in the club was watching him work his lovers, admiring the way Rufus twisted in his bonds as Aloysius sucked his cock, his actions hidden but still arousing for the patrons. Signalling for another beer, Shane reached out to run his hands over Aloysius' back, marking his territory with a sharp bite inside his hand tattoo.

Head snapping up when Rufus couldn't quite contain a groan, Shane stood and moved around behind him, pressing against his butt plug firmly. Bucking sharply and narrowly avoiding a concussion from the bar, Rufus whimpered, his trained composure cracking under the pressure. He was trying so hard to be good and stay quiet but he couldn't quite manage.  
'Let them know how good he is Rufus.'  
'He's very good Sir. Never have I experienced better, Sir.'  
'Let me hear your pleasure.'  
'Yes Sir.'

Sipping his beer and keeping a sharp eye on his lovers, Shane made it quite clear that no one else was to touch them, they were his alone to enjoy. The other patrons seemed to understand, keeping well back from the podium and sharing the pleasure but never pushing against Shane's command. He wasn't sure if it was because of the way he controlled his lovers or the way he came across personally but they kept their distance respectfully. Rubbing his cock through his pants, Shane listened as Rufus shared his pleasure, most of it low in his throat but occasionally he'd manage a word, trying to get more from Aloysius.  
'Aloysius.'  
'Yes, Sir.' the whimper from Rufus was absolutely pitiful when Aloysius pulled away.  
'Don't tease. Rufus has earned this one. The next will be hard won.'  
'Yes, Sir.'  
'You get yours as well, gotta give the patrons a good show.'  
'Thank you Sir.'

Watching Rufus struggling against the straps and chains, Shane nodded slowly and trailed his fingers up one tense thigh, his touch more than just reassurance. Tensing up in the bindings, Rufus cried out, squirming against the leather as he came. Drawing away once he'd swallowed every drop and licked Rufus clean, Aloysius turned his head towards Shane for his next instruction. Smiling fondly at the pair, Shane guided Aloysius to turn around and face the crowd, leaning back against Rufus lightly.  
'Was that good, Aloysius?'  
'Yes Sir.'  
'Have you earned yours?'  
'If you believe so, Sir.'  
'I think you have. That's the furthest you've ever gotten on Rufus' cock.'  
'Thank you Sir.'

Warning the crowd to be quiet, Shane worked Aloysius' shorts down enough to release his erect cock and turned away from the watchers, stretching up to whisper something in Aloysius' ear. Fingers tightening against Rufus' skin, Aloysius gave in to the command, cuming without a hand on him. Trembles growing, he gasped for breath, totally out of control and loving every minute. Writhing with the exquisite torture, he groaned and nearly fell but Shane was there, silently asking him to keep on his feet for just a little bit longer if he could.

Soaking up the appreciation of the crowd, Shane grinned and walked over to lower Rufus to the floor, Aloysius slumping with him as his support was removed. Keeping just enough tension on the bar that Rufus didn't completely collapse, Shane tied it off and returned to release him, stroking his hair and praising him in whispers. Smiling faintly at the praise, Rufus let Shane guide his arms down and gently rub full sensation back into them.  
'Refreshments for your subs, Sir?'  
'Thank you.' Shane nodded, unlocking Aloysius' arms and helping him move to lean against Rufus' side. 'I'm so proud of you both.' he whispered, pushing up and retrieving the bottles.

Constantly alert to any pain, Shane shifted to the back and let his lovers lean against him as they came back up from the depths of their minds. Sipping their beers in companionable silence, they ignored the crowd again and relaxed, pleased with their display and looking forward to getting home to sleep it off.  
'Where'd that come from Shane?' Rufus uttered, unconcerned by the debauched picture he was now.  
'Not sure, it just happened that way.'  
'It was fun, however you came up with it.' Aloysius grinned, tipping his head back to accept a soft kiss.  
'I'll keep that one on the list for another day.'  
'Hmmm tired now.' Rufus muttered, shifting a little and covering a yawn.  
'Home?'  
'Yeah, before we fall asleep right here.' Aloysius nodded, drained after a great session.  
'Alright. Whenever you're ready.' 


End file.
